


Engelchen über Bord

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der EM geht es für Mario und Marco endlich in den Urlaub, und Marios ständige Begleiter, das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, sind natürlich auch dabei. Oder? Wo steckt das Engelchen? Eben war es doch noch da!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urlaubsvorbereitungen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier kommt nun also der zweite Teil mit unseren beiden Wesen - dem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen. Wir wünschen euch wieder ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sie waren aufgeregt, alle vier: Mario und Marco, die für ihre Urlaubsreise nach dem enttäuschendem Ausscheiden bei der EM packten, und das Engelchen und das Teufelchen auf Marios linker Schulter, einfach weil eine Reise immer aufregend für sie war. 

Seit einigen Tagen hatten Mario und Marco, und auch Engelchen und Teufelchen zueinander gefunden, wobei die beiden kleinen Wesen auf Marios Schulter sehr viel zurückhalternder waren als die beiden Menschen.

Bisher hatte Mario die beiden nur einmal bei einem ganz schüchternen Kuss erwischt, was dem Engelchen so peinlich gewesen war, dass es ihm den ganzen Tag nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Shampoo, Rasierzeug hab ich. Badehose? Hast du den Fotoapparat eingepackt?", rief Marco aus dem Bad, woraufhin Mario sofort seine Kamera suchte. 'Müsst ihr beide noch was mitnehmen, oder habt ihr eh alles dabei?', fragte Mario Engelchen und Teufelchen in Gedanken. So ganz klar war ihm noch immer nicht, wie das mit den beiden funktionierte.

_Wir haben alles dabei_ , sagte das Teufelchen.

"Okay, dann ist ja gut", war Mario beruhigt, dann musste er sich darum nicht mehr kümmern.

Marco kam zurück aus dem Bad und sah Mario an. "Was ist gut?"

"Dass wir alles haben. Hoffe ich zumindest."

"Ich auch", grinste Marco. "Aber wir reisen ja in ein zivilisiertes Land, da wird es hoffentlich auch Läden geben."

"Schon, aber ich will mir nicht unbedingt nen neues iPhone kaufen, nur weil ich meins vergessen hab", meinte Mario und sah noch einmal alle Taschen durch, was er denn so eingepackt hatte. "Tickets? Ausweis? Geld? Kreditkarte?"

"Dein iPhone würdest du auch nie vergessen", lachte Marco.

"Nein, das stimmt", grinste Mario. Und er hatte noch immer kein Foto von seinem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen machen können, egal, mit welchen Tricks er gearbeitet hatte.

_Das wirst du auch nie können_ , sagte das Engelchen. _Wir sind mit moderner Technik nicht zu sehen._

'Und... mit älterer Technik? Meine Eltern haben irgendwo noch eine alte Kamera mit Film', überlegte Mario.

_Keine Ahnung_ , sagte das Teufelchen.

'Dann versuchen wir es mal?', schlug Mario vor.

_Gern_ , sagte das Engelchen.

"Ich guck mal, ob ich die Kamera finde...", lief Mario gleich los, ohne auf Marco zu achten, der ihm irgendwas hinterher rief. In der Tat fand er im Schlafzimmerschrank seiner Eltern eine Kamera, und es war sogar noch ein Film eingelegt.

"Setzt euch doch mal da aufs Kissen", bat Mario Engelchen und Teufelchen.

_Hier?_ , fragte das Teufelchen und kuschelte sich auf das Kopfkissen von Marios Mutter. Kurzentschlossen griff es nach der Hand des Engelchens und zog es schwungvoll zu sich. Das Engelchen protestierte schwach, lehnte sich dann aber an das Teufelchen. Einige Bilder konnte Mario so machen, dann stand das Teufelchen auf und warf sich in stolze Posen.

Mario lachte unwillkürlich. Das Teufelchen war schon ein putziger Kerl. Der Overall mit dem Spruch "Highway to Hell", der puschelige Schwanz, die wilde Frisur und das freche Blitzen in den dunklen Augen.

Das Engelchen liebte er nicht weniger, aber es hatte einfach einen ganz anderen Charakter - engelsgleich eben. Es stand etwas verschämt daneben in seinem weißen Kittelchen, zwar aufrecht und mit fröhlich flatternden Flügeln, aber doch ganz anders als das Teufelchen.

"Engelchen, mach doch auch mal was", bat Mario. "Die Fotos werden sonst doch ganz langweilig."

_Was soll ich denn machen?_ , fragte das Engelchen und überlegte. Schließlich hob es ganz langsam vom Boden ab, noch immer etwas verschämt, und schwebte neben dem posenden Teufelchen.

"Ja, das ist doch gut", sagte Mario und schoss ein paar Bilder des schwebenden Engelchens. Es flog dicht über dem Teufelchen, das nun seinerseits begann das Engelchen mit seinem Puschelschwanz zu ärgern. Mario lachte, während er weiter auf den Auslöser drückte. Hoffentlich klappte das mit dem Film. Dann könnte er endlich Marco von den beiden erzählen! 

Schließlich, nach nur 36 Bildern, war der Film voll, zu Marios großem Bedauern, denn es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht die beiden zu fotografieren.

"Sag mal Mario, was machst du denn hier?" hörte er plötzlich Marco hinter sich.

"Ich... ähm... hab geguckt, ob wir noch nen Ersatzakku für die Kamera haben. Und da hab ich die hier gefunden", zeigte er die analoge Kamera.

"Wow das Teil ist ja schon fast antik", lachte Marco und nahm Mario die Kamera ab.

"Na, so alt ist die noch nicht. Und sie geht noch, ist auch nen Film drin. Ich glaub, den lass ich mal entwickeln."

Marco nickte und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. "Ich mag meine kleine Digi-Cam trotzdem lieber."

"Hmm", knurrte Mario genießerisch und lehnte sich an Marco an. "Ist auch schöner. Aber die hier hat auch was... also, entwickeln wir den Film noch vor der Abfahrt?"

Marco brummte nur etwas und begann stattdessen Marios Hals zu küssen. Das ließ Mario noch einmal leise aufseufzen. Sie waren jetzt seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen zusammen, und jede Berührung war noch sehr aufregend.

Er freute sich unheimlich auf die nächsten 10 Tage. Nur Marco und er, ohne Teamkollegen, Familie oder Freunde. In Kroatien, wo man sie hoffentlich nicht gleich erkennen würde, wo nur wenige deutsche Urlauber sein würden - jedenfalls hatte die Frau im Reisebüro das versprochen.

"Bist du fertig mit packen?" fragte Marco ein bisschen undeutlich, weil seine Lippen immer noch auf Marios Hals lagen.

"Hmm... wenn du so weitermachst, dann nicht..."

Marco lachte. "Ich soll also aufhören?"

"Will den Film noch entwickeln, bevor wir losfahren", überlegte Mario. "Gibt’s noch diese 1-Stunden-Entwicklungen?"

"Glaube schon", sagte Marco und ließ seinen Freund dann seufzend los. "Ich muss auch noch mal nach Hause, hab meine Sonnenbrille und den Akku von meinem Laptop vergessen."

"Wollen wir zusammen los, oder treffen wir uns dann am Flughafen?", fragte Mario. "Vielleicht ist Flughafen ja besser..."

Marco nickte. "Ja vermutlich. Obwohl wir dann zwei Autos am Flughafen stehen haben..."

"Sonst wird’s aber bisschen eng, der Flieger wartet nicht mal auf uns."

"Ich nehm mir einfach ein Taxi", sagte Marco. 

"Ok, das ist ne gute Idee." Mario drehte sich in seinen Armen um. "Dann... pack ich schnell zu Ende, mach das mit den Bildern, und wir treffen uns am Flughafen?"

Marco nickte. Er nutzte die Chance und gab Mario einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich freu mich schon so auf den Urlaub."

"Ich freu mich auch... ganz in Ruhe..."

"Die blöde EM vergessen", murmelte Marco.

"Einfach abhaken", meinte Mario und küsste ihn zärtlich. "So, und jetzt pack ich hier schnell wieder weg, und du kannst schon mal die Taschen rausbringen, die nehm ich im Wagen mit."

"Ok", sagte Marco, küsste Mario erneut und ließ ihn dann los.

"Bis später", verabschiedete ihn Mario und sah ihm nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ.

_Du musst die Kondome noch einpacken_ , meldete sich das Teufelchen grinsend zu Wort.

"Boah", schnaubte Mario. "Und du willst wieder auf meine Schulter?" Natürlich hielt er dem Teufelchen und dem Engelchen den Arm hin, so dass sie wieder hochklettern konnten. Dann spulte er den Film zurück, nahm ihn aus der Kamera und packte ihn und die restlichen Sachen ein.

_Ich fand meinen Hinweis sehr wichtig_ , meinte das Teufelchen, das Mario interessiert beim hantieren mit der Kamera beobachtete. _Und da sollen wir jetzt drauf sein?_

"Ich hoffe es zumindest. Wir werden es nachher sehen. Und ja, dein Hinweis war gut. Braves Teufelchen!"

Das Teufelchen nickte zufrieden. Mario lachte innerlich. Seit wann waren Teufelchen zufrieden, wenn sie als gut und brav bezeichnet wurden?

_Das... also... das Engelchen ist schuld!_ sagte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Ja? erzähl", forderte Mario es auf, während er die Taschen nach unten brachte.

_Ja, weil es immer so lieb ist_ , sagte das Teufelchen, als wär keine weitere Erklärung nötig.

"Und das ist... ansteckend?"

Das Teufelchen nickte heftig.

"Och, du armes Teufelchen", bedauerte Mario es nicht ganz ernstgemeint und strich ihm über den Kopf, den Rücken und den Schwanz entlang bis zum schwarzen Puschel.

_Du nimmst mich nicht ernst_ , beschwerte sich das Teufelchen.

"Ich mag dich so, wie du bist, Teufelchen. Sehr. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ohne dich und das Engelchen machen würde."

"Das will ich wohl auch meinen", sagte das Teufelchen, schnaubte und kuschelte sich dann kurz an Marios Hals. Er meinte sogar ein _Hab ich auch gern_ zu hören, war aber nicht ganz sicher. 

Er lächelte leicht, dann brachte er das restliche Gepäck in den Wagen. Marcos Wohnung war noch nicht ganz fertig, seine Eltern waren schon im Urlaub, da hatten sie es sich einige Tage hier im Haus seiner Eltern gemütlich gemacht, bevor sie heute ebenfalls los flogen.

_Haben wir auch nichts vergessen?_ fragte das Engelchen. _Du hättest dir wirklich eine Liste machen sollen, dann könnten wir jetzt sicher sein, das wir alles haben._

"Wir haben alles. Am Wichtigsten ist doch, dass ich euch beide nicht vergesse."

_Da passen wir schon auf_ , sagte das Teufelchen. 

"Dann ist ja gut. Also, wir haben alles, dann können wir auch los." Er schloss das Haus ab, stieg in den Wagen und fuhr los, erstmal zu einem Fotogeschäft, in dem er tatsächlich die Bilder entwickeln lassen konnte. Allerdings dauerte es etwas, so dass er die Fotos vor dem Bezahlen nicht einmal ansehen konnte, sondern von dort aus gleich zum Flughafen hetzte. Marco würde vermutlich schon ungeduldig auf ihn warten. 

Dann dauerte es auch noch, bis er einen freien Platz auf diesem Dauerparkplatz gefunden hatte, und bis er dann das Gepäck verladen hatte, und endlich, endlich im Terminal C ankam - um zu bemerken, dass er zu Terminal A musste.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!!" fluchte er laut. Er hetzte durch die langen Gänge, versuchte nicht immer erfolgreich, anderen Reisenden auszuweichen und stieß mit diesem blöden Gepäckwagen irgendwie überall gegen.

Schließlich erreichte er schweißüberströmt und völlig außer Atem Terminal A. An einer Infosäule sah er Marco schon stehen, er wartete ungeduldig auf ihn, sah immer wieder auf seine Uhr, das Handy und wieder zur Abflugtafel. "Ah, da bist du ja endlich", lief er auf Mario zu. 

"Sorry, war zu doof zum lesen", grinste Mario. 

"Wie - ach, du meinst eine Weltreise durch den Flughafen? Ok, dann los, da drüben ist der Schalter". Sie hatten wohlweislich Business Class gebucht, so dass sie an den Wartenden vorbeigehen und schnell einchecken konnten.

"Ich hab übrigens den Film entwickeln können", sagte Mario ein wenig aufgeregt. 

"Was bist du so nervös? Das wird irgendein alter Urlaubsfilm deiner Eltern sein, den alle schon vergessen haben!"

"Weißt du doch gar nicht", sagte Marco. "Vielleicht sind es total tolle Bilder!"

"Und vielleicht sind sie alle verwackelt und zu hell. Aber jetzt pack erstmal deinen Laptop aus..." Sie waren an der Sicherheitskontrolle angekommen und mussten sich jetzt durchchecken lassen.

Mario holte Laptop und Handy hervor. "Vielleicht sind es ja Bilder von Felix, mit denen ich ihn ärgern kann", grinste er.

"Okay, das wär ein Argument", lachte Marco. "Manchmal wünsche ich mir auch solche Fotos von Yvonne und Melanie."

"Gibt’s nichts?" fragte Mario erstaunt. "Keine gemeinen Babyfotos oder so was?"

"Klar, aber die kennen die beiden ja. Nein, ich mein was Neues, Fieses. So... modische Verirrungen mit vierzehn oder so."

Mario lachte. "Diese Bilder haben die beiden bestimmt verbrannt."

"Deswegen will ich ja noch solche finden." Er ging durch die Sicherheitszone und sammelte seine Sachen wieder ein.

Mario folgte ihm. "Du wohnst nicht mehr zu Hause, das ist dein Nachteil."

"Ja, schade. Also, lass uns mal deine Wunderfotos angucken", fing Marco an, blickte dann aber auf eine große Anzeigetafel. "Halt, nein, wir müssen weiter!"

"Mist!" fluchte Mario, der es eigentlich kaum noch abwarten konnte.

"Machen wir im Flieger... na los, komm schon!"

"Ja doch", sagte Mario und hetzte hinter Marco her.

Normalerweise wären sie an den anderen Wartenden vorbeigeführt worden, doch heute wartete niemand mehr. So liefen sie den Rüssel entlang bis zum Flieger.

"Das nächste Mal nicht auf den letzten Drücker", keuchte Mario.

"Nein, nächstes Mal merkst du dir, wo wir los fliegen."

"Wenn du mich auch allein lässt!"

"Ohne Sonnenbrille kann ich nicht los..."

"Hättest dir auch in Kroatien ne neue kaufen können."

"Aber nicht die hier. Die mag ich." Er schob Mario auf den Fensterplatz, dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

Mario lehnte sich seufzend zurück. "Ich weiß und ohne deine Lieblingssonnenbrille bist du unausstehlich."

_Engelchen?_ , hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich, aus seiner Kapuze.

'Zerquetsche ich euch grad wieder?' fragte Mario in Gedanken besorgt.

_Engelchen!_ , rief das Teufelchen lauter.

'Was ist denn los?' fragte Mario und setzte sich ein bisschen aufrechter hin.

_Wo ist das Engelchen?_

'Na bei dir hinten in der Kapuze, wo soll es sonst sein?'

_Nein, hier ist es eben nicht!_ Das Teufelchen war wieder lauter geworden.

"Was?" fragte Mario laut und erschrocken.

_Das Engelchen ist weg!_


	2. "Das Engelchen ist weg!"

_Das Engelchen ist weg!_ , rief das Teufelchen, und im selben Moment hörte er Marco. "Mario? Was ist los?"

"Wie weg?" fragte Mario und versuchte panisch in seine Kapuze zu sehen.

_Es ist nicht da! Es saß auf deiner Schulter, als ich es das letzte Mal gesehen hab. Dann musste ich aufpassen, weil du so schnell gerannt bist. Und jetzt... ist es weg!_ Das Teufelchen war total panisch.

"Mario, was zum Teufel meinst du mit weg?" fragte neben ihm Marco nun völlig verwirrt.

„Nicht Teufel, das Engelchen!", korrigierte Mario ihn etwas zu laut.

Marco sah seinen Freund an, als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. "Engelchen?"

"Was...oh!", machte Mario und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich... ich hab das laut gesagt?"

"Ähm... ja, hast du", sagte Marco.

"Ich..." Mario schluckte und sah sich noch einmal zum Teufelchen um. Das rannte panisch hin und her und rief immer wieder nach dem Engelchen.

"Komm her", hielt Mario seine Hand hin, in diesem Moment war ihm egal, was Marco dachte. Das aufgebrachte Teufelchen brauchte ihn jetzt mehr.

Das Teufelchen sah ihn, die Augen weit aufgerissen und voller Tränen. _Das... Engelchen... Mario, es ist... weg..._

"Wir finden es wieder, versprochen..."

"Mario, was ist denn bitte los mit dir", fragte Marco neben ihm.

Mario seufzte leise. "Du wirst mich für bescheuert halten..."

"Du sprichst mit deiner leeren Hand, wie viel schlimmer kann es noch werden?"

"Die Hand ist nicht leer", sagte Mario leise. "Ich... nein, jeder hat..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst mich einweisen wollen."

"Mario, bitte, sag mir jetzt was mit dir los ist!"

Mario überlegte kurz, wie er es erklären sollte. "Man sagt doch manchmal, dass man auf den Schultern Engelchen und Teufelchen sitzen hat, die einem Sachen ins Ohr flüstern."

_Jetzt hör endlich auf zu reden, wir müssen das Engelchen finden!_ brüllte das Teufelchen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, dass die Funken flogen.

"Wie sollen wir hier das Engelchen finden?", fragte Mario es ruhig. "Wir starten gerade. Wir können nicht einfach aussteigen." Er wurde inzwischen allerdings auch unruhig

Das Teufelchen sah ihn entsetzt an. _Aber wir... das Engelchen ist irgendwo da draußen! Wir müssen es suchen! Es ist ganz allein da draußen!_

"Wir fliegen mit dem nächsten Flieger zurück und suchen es, ok?", versprach er.

"Du brauchst einen Arzt", murmelte Marco neben ihm und sah sich nach der Stewardess um.

"Nein, Marco... brauche ich nicht. Wie kann ich dir das klar machen... Gib mal deine Hand, vielleicht kannst du das Teufelchen spüren."

"Mario, du kannst das doch nicht ernst meinen. Es gibt keine Engel und Teufel."

"Bitte", sah Mario ihn verzweifelt an.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf, gab Mario aber seine Hand. "Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen. Vielleicht hast du was Schlechtes gegessen und hast jetzt... Wahnvorstellungen oder so."

Darauf ging Mario nicht ein. Er sah das Teufelchen an. "Gehst du rüber?", bat er leise.

_Suchen wir dann das Engelchen?_ fragte das Teufelchen mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

"Ja, ja, natürlich. Aber es ist besser, wenn Marco an euch glaubt, wenn wir das Engelchen suchen wollen."

Das Teufelchen schniefte, dann hüpfte es auf Marcos Hand. Verwundert sah der auf seine Handinnenfläche. Etwas hatte ihn da eben gekitzelt. 

Das Teufelchen sah hoch zu Marco. _Jetzt guck schon hin, du großer Hornochse. Wir müssen das Engelchen suchen! Und zwar sofort!_

Mario hielt seinen Blick weiter auf die beiden gerichtet, suchte jetzt aber die Fotos heraus. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich waren die beiden auf den Bildern zu sehen! Seine Hand zitterte, als er den Umschlag öffnete.

Das erste Bild war verwackelt, das zweite überbelichtet, und er war schon enttäuscht, als er das dritte Bild herausgezogen hatte. "JA!", rief er aus, ohne sich um die anderen Leute um sich herum zu kümmern. Ganz klar waren das Engelchen und das Teufelchen zu sehen. Sofort zeigte er Marco das Foto.

"Stofftiere?" fragte Marco stirnrunzelnd. "Und was soll das?"

"Keine Stofftiere", widersprach Mario und zeigte ihm das nächste Foto, auf dem das Teufelchen schon etwas mehr posierte. "Du hast heute da doch auch keine Stofftiere gesehen."

"Nein", gab Marco zu. "Aber... so was gibt es nicht, Mario."

"Du hast gerade das Teufelchen auf der Hand, Marco."

"Meine Hand ist leer."

"Vielleicht kannst du es vorsichtig ertasten?", schlug Mario vor.

"Ertasten?" fragte Marco und seufzte. "Ok, ich taste. Aber wenn da nichts ist, dann gehen wir zu einem Arzt, ja?"

Mario zögerte, was, wenn Marco wirklich nichts ertastete? Das Teufelchen hatte inzwischen keine Lust mehr. Wütend stapfte es zu Marcos Daumen und biss einmal kräftig hinein.

"Au!", schrie der erschrocken auf. Zum Glück saßen sie ganz vorn und auch die Sitze auf der anderen Gangseite waren leer, so dass niemand sehen konnte, was bei ihnen passierte. "Was war das?"

"Teufelchen!" sagte Mario erschrocken.

_Glaubst du jetzt, dass es mich gibt? Können wir jetzt endlich das Engelchen suchen?!?_

Marco starrte in seine Hand, die leer war. Unbestreitbar leer. In seinem Daumen allerdings waren plötzlich Bissspuren aufgetaucht, die höllisch brannten.

"Das Teufelchen hat dich gebissen", erklärte Mario das Offensichtliche.

"Das... Teufelchen", murmelte Marco und hob seine Hand, drehte sie dabei, um sich seinen Daumen besser betrachten zu können. Es waren eindeutig winzige Zähne zu erkennen, die sich tief in seine Haut gebohrt hatten.

"Vorsichtig", rief Mario plötzlich und im nächsten Moment spürte Marco erneut einen ziehenden Schmerz, diesmal am kleinen Finger, der sich plötzlich zur Seite bog.

"Komm, hör auf", bat Mario das Teufelchen und hielt seine Hand hin, damit es wieder rüberklettern konnte.

_Suchen wir jetzt?_ fragte das Teufelchen, ließ Marcos Finger los und hüpfte auf Marios Hand zurück.

"Ja, wir überlegen jetzt. Marco?", fragte er seinen Freund.

"Ich hab... Miniaturbisse in meinem Daumen Mario", wisperte Marco.

"Ja, vom Teufelchen. Aber es beißt dich nicht mehr."

_Wenn er nicht endlich zuhört, kann ich das nicht versprechen_ , drohte das Teufelchen.

"Hörst du es?", wollte Mario wissen.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Daumen..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Brauchst du ein Pflaster?" Langsam wurde auch Mario ungeduldig. Er stellte sich das Engelchen vor, alleine und völlig verängstigt auf dem riesigen Flughafengelände.

Marco schluckte. Er fühlte sich völlig aus der Bahn geworden. "Ich... ich..."

Mario legte ihm einen Arm um und hielt die Hand, auf der das Teufelchen ungeduldig stand, zwischen sie. "Kannst du es sehen?"

Das Teufelchen sah Marco inzwischen verzweifelt an. _Bitte... das Engelchen ist doch ganz allein... vielleicht ist es runtergefallen und hat sich weh getan... und niemand sieht es!_

Marco zwinkerte einige Male, dazwischen starrte er auf Marios Hand. "Da flimmert etwas..."

_Ja, ich, du Idiot!_ , sagte das Teufelchen. _Sperr deine Glubscher auf, wir haben eine Mission. Wir müssen das Engelchen retten!_

"Wir werden das Engelchen retten", sagte Mario und hielt dem Teufelchen einen Finger hin. "Versprochen."

Das Teufelchen nickte, schniefte und sah Mario an. _Es hat bestimmt ganz schreckliche Angst..._

"Ja, natürlich hat es Angst", nickte Mario. "Aber wir finden es. Ganz sicher. Wir fliegen wieder zurück."

_Jetzt sofort?_

"Das würd ich gern, aber das geht nicht. Wir müssen erst in Kroatien ankommen, und dann gucken, wie wir zurückkommen."

_Aber bis dahin kann sonst was passiert sein!_

"Ich weiß", nickte Mario. "Aber wir können nicht umdrehen."

Das Teufelchen ließ sich in seiner Hand fallen. Das puschelige Ende seines Schwanzes zuckte, und schließlich zog es ihn sich vor die Augen.

"Ach Teufelchen", flüsterte Mario und streichelte über seinen Kopf. Dann sah er Marco an. Der starrte ihn an - schwankend zwischen Unglauben, Verwirrung und Entsetzen.

"So hab ich mich auch gefühlt, als die beiden auf einmal aufgetaucht sind. Bei der EM war das. Aber... sie sind lieb."

"Wir haben... Hallus. Eindeutig", murmelte Marco.

"Beißen Halluzinationen?", fragte Mario leise nach.

"Vielleicht hab ich mir das ja auch nur eingebildet."

"Guck dir deinen Daumen noch mal an."

"Ja, aber offenbar stimmt was nicht mir, da kann ich das kaum beurteilen", meinte Marco. "Ich... seh flimmernde Dinge und du... du sprichst damit auch noch."

"Marco... guck dir noch mal die Fotos an", bat Mario leise und reichte ihm die Bilder.

Marcos Hände zitterten stark, als er die Bilder nahm. Langsam blätterte er sie durch, sah einen Abzug nach dem anderen an. "Mario, bitte sag mir, dass das ein dummer Scherz ist", wisperte Marco und sah ihn flehend an.

"Nein, ist es nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Engelchen - und Teufelchen."

_Ja, und mein armes Engelchen ist ganz allein auf dem Flughafen_ , kam es dumpf vom Teufelchen.

"Wir werden dein Engelchen finden, ganz bestimmt. Es ist doch auch nicht ganz dumm und wird sich einen sicheren Platz suchen."

_Aber es ist allein und verängstigt..._

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich wünschte, ich hätte besser aufgepasst..."

"Mario?" wisperte Marco neben ihm.

"Ja?", sah Mario ihn an.

"Trägt... also... hat... einen Highway-to-Hell-Overall?" fragte Marco kaum hörbar.

Mario grinste. "Ja, hat es."

"Oh Gott, ich werde verrückt..."

"Nein... siehst du es jetzt?"

"Ich... seh... da...liegt was auf deiner Hand..."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Darf ich vorstellen - das ist das Teufelchen."

"Teufelchen", murmelte Marco und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Hoffnungsvoll sah das Teufelchen ihn an. _Kehren wir jetzt um?_

"Noch nicht", sagte Mario. "Das Flugzeug muss erst landen."

_Aber das Engelchen... ganz alleine..._

"Hat es kein Handy?" fragte Marco schnaubend.

_Nein!_ , fauchte das Teufelchen ihn an. _Sonst hätte es ja schon angerufen, du Idiot!_

"Teufelchen bitte", sagte Mario. "Marco ist... überrascht. Er meint es nicht böse."

_Er glaubt noch immer nicht an uns!_

"Ich hab’s doch auch erst nicht geglaubt."

_Du warst anders_ , sagte das Teufelchen, erläuterte aber nicht, wie.

"Bitte... gib ihm ne Chance."

_Wenn er uns eine Chance gibt?_

Mario sah zu Marco. "Hast du ihn gehört Marco?"

Marco starrte ihn an, dann nickte er leicht.

Mario lächelte. "Hörst du Teufelchen. Er kann dich hören!"

_Dann kann er ja auch das Engelchen suchen!_

"Das tut er mit uns zusammen", versprach Mario.

_Ja, und wann?_ , fragte das Teufelchen ungeduldig.

"Wann landen wir?" fragte Mario Marco.

"In einer Stunde...", murmelte Mario. Er war noch immer ziemlich durcheinander.

"Und dann suchen wir uns gleich einen Flug zurück", sagte Mario zum Teufelchen.

_Und wie wollen wir das Engelchen dann finden?_ , fragte es noch immer panisch. _Der Flughafen ist rieeesig!_

"Darüber denken wir nach, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Mario.

_Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist? Was, wenn mein Engelchen... ich... Was, wenn es..._

"Dem Engelchen passiert nichts", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

_Was bist du dir da sicher? Es ist ganz alleine da, und da sind so große Menschen... riesige Füße!_ Das Teufelchen zitterte inzwischen vor Angst um das Engelchen.

"Sollten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen nicht... bekriegen?" fragte Marco leise und unsicher. Offenbar kämpfte er immer noch mit der plötzlichen Entdeckung.

_Bekriegen? Nein!_ , widersprach das Teufelchen. _Wir sind... wir gehören zusammen. Wir bieten unserem Menschen bei einer Entscheidung beide Möglichkeiten. Und versuchen natürlich, sie durchzusetzen. Aber bekriegen, nein, bekriegen tun wir uns nicht._

"Aha", machte Marco ungläubig. "Eurem... Menschen. Und... und Mario ist euer Mensch?"

Das Teufelchen nickte. _Genau, Mario ist unser Mensch. Du hast bestimmt auch Teufelchen und Engelchen, aber irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht, warum Mario uns sehen kann, und du jetzt auch._

"Ich hab auch...?" Marco riss die Augen auf und sah sich suchend um.

_Ja, ganz sicher, aber wir können sie auch nicht sehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Aber... naja, uns kannst du sehen. Oder wenigstens mich._ Das Teufelchen war allmählich leiser geworden und spielte jetzt mit seinem Puschelschwanz. _Ich hoffe, du kannst das Engelchen auch kennenlernen._

Wie das Teufelchen so da stand, der Puschelschwanz leicht wippend, wirkte es schon fast... schüchtern. "Dein Overall ist cool", sagte Marco leise und schief grinsend.

_Wie? Oh_ , machte das Teufelchen und strich über den glänzenden Stoff. _Ich mag ihn auch... Das Engelchen ist ganz weiß_ , erzählte es begeistert, bremste sich dann jedoch. _Aber das hast du ja schon gesehen... auf dem Foto..._

Marco nickte und sah zu Mario. "Ich bin nicht verrückt, oder?"

"Nein, bist du nicht. Wir haben ja die Fotos."

"Trotzdem", murmelte Marco. "Kannst... du mich mal kneifen?"

"Klar", nickte Mario, dann kam ihm aber das Teufelchen zuvor, das sich zu Marcos Hand reckte und noch einmal hineinbiss.

"Aua! Ich hab doch kneifen gesagt, nicht beißen..."

_Kneifen kann ich auch_ , grinste das Teufelchen und kniff noch einmal zu.

"Aua!" rief Marco erneut und zog seinen Arm weg. "Du bist ja echt ein Teufel!"

_Klar_ , grinste das Teufelchen ihn an.

"Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt sicher, dass ich nicht träume", murmelte Marco.

_Dann hab ich sogar was Gutes getan_ , grinste das Teufelchen. Im nächsten Moment dachte es wieder ans Engelchen und wurde ernst.

"Bald sind wir da", flüsterte Mario und strich dem Teufelchen liebevoll über den Rücken.

_Es ist ganz alleine_ , wisperte das Teufelchen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. _Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist? Was, wenn... wenn ich es nie wiedersehe? Mein Engelchen..._

Mario schluckte und schob den Gedanken ganz schnell von sich. "Ihm passiert nichts", sagte Mario. "Das Engelchen kann auf sich aufpassen."

_Es kann auf dich aufpassen, aber nicht auf sich selbst. Sonst wär es nicht verloren gegangen!_ , widersprach das Teufelchen.

"Kannst du das... das Engelchen nicht irgendwie mit deinen Gedanken erreichen?" fragte Mario. "Oder könnt ihr so was nicht?"

Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf. _Wir haben keine solchen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, wenn du das meinst._

"Echt nicht?" fragte Marco erstaunt. "Aber fliegen kann das Engelchen doch oder?"

_Ja, klar! Siehst du doch auch auf dem Foto, auf dem einen da... Aber das ist doch nicht übernatürlich, für nen Engelchen jedenfalls nicht._

"Ich finde ihr seid beide... übernatürlich."

_Findest du? Ich find uns ziemlich normal", meinte das Teufelchen_

"Ich... ich gewöhn mich bestimmt dran. Irgendwie..."

_Ja, bestimmt... wenn wir das Engelchen gefunden haben!_ Nervös begann das Teufelchen auf Marios offener Hand im Kreis zu laufen. Drei Schritte zu den Fingerspitzen, umdrehen, drei zum Handgelenk.


	3. Die Sorgen eines Teufelchens

  
  
Marco lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das hier war doch wirklich völlig verrückt...  
  
Auch Mario versuchte sich zu entspannen, mit einem umherwandernden Teufelchen auf der Hand und einem etwas verwirrten Freund an seiner Seite. "Komm, guck mal raus", meinte er schließlich und hielt die Hand ans Fenster, so das das Teufelchen die Welt unter ihnen sehen konnte.  
  
 _Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will zum Engelchen..._  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann uns nicht hinzaubern. Glaub mir, ich würde es sofort tun."  
  
Das Teufelchen ließ den Kopf hängen. Selbst sein Puschelschwanz bewegte sich nicht mehr, sondern hing bewegungslos runter.  
  
"Ach Teufelchen", seufzte Mario und ließ den Schwanz einmal über seinen Finger gleiten. "Wir finden es schon."  
  
 _Der Flughafen ist riesig_ , murmelte das Teufelchen.  
  
"Und das Engelchen ist schlau. Es wird ihm nichts passieren - wenn es zu gefährlich wird, dann fliegt es einfach weg. Und wenn wir es suchen, dann wird es uns zuerst entdecken, weil es auf irgendeiner Lampe oder so sitzt", war Mario sich sicher.  
  
 _Meinst du?_ fragte das Teufelchen und sah ihn voller Hoffnung an.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt. Ist doch nicht dumm, dein Engelchen."  
  
"Und wenn nicht?" fragte Marco. "Ich mein, wir können es schlecht ausrufen lassen, oder?"  
  
Ein wenig überrascht sah Mario seinen Freund an. Dass er sich inzwischen auch Sorgen machte, hatte er nicht gedacht. "Keine Ahnung. Wir werden uns aufteilen müssen, dann finden wir es vielleicht schneller..."  
  
 _Nein wir bleiben zusammen!_ sagte das Teufelchen sofort. _Sonst verlier ich auch noch..."_  
  
"Ich pass auf dich auf Teufelchen", versprach Mario. "Du gehst nicht verloren."  
  
 _Gut_ , sagte das Teufelchen erleichtert.   
  
"Setz dich an Besten in meine Kapuze “, schlug Mario vor. Das Teufelchen nickte stumm. Es sah immer noch völlig fertig aus.   
  
“So, und jetzt “, meinte Mario und kramte in seiner Tasche. „Hier ist ein Stück Schoki...“ Er reichte es dem Teufelchen und brachte es dann dazu sich in seine Hand zu kuscheln.  
  
 "Krieg ich auch eins?" fragte Marco neben ihm.   
  
“Auf den Schreck?“, fragte Mario und hielt ihm den Rest hin.  
  
 Marco nickte und schob sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Der Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und er seufzte. Das war herrlich normal. In diesem Moment konnte er glatt vergessen, dass gerade sein gesamtes Weltbild durcheinander geraten war.  Vielleicht war ja auch alles vorbei, wenn er die Augen wieder aufschlug und er hatte doch nur geträumt.   
  
Das war ein hoffnungsloser Wunsch, das wusste er, schließlich brannte sein Finger noch immer von dem diesen Bissen des Teufelchens.  Und er hatte die Bilder gesehen - Bilder vom Engelchen und Teufelchen. Die Mario vorhin wohl im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gemacht hatte.  In diesem Moment wurde es ihm klar, was Mario damit getan hatte: Er hatte sein großes Geheimnis mit ihm geteilt. Egal, ob es Engelchen und Teufelchen gab oder nicht.  Marco schlug die Augen auf und sah Mario an. "Danke", sagte leise.   
  
“Hm...?“, machte Mario, er wusste nicht genau, was Marco meinte.  
  
"Die Fotos... die hast du gemacht, um sie mir zu zeigen, oder? Damit ich dir glaube, wenn du mir von... den beiden erzählst."   
  
Mario nickte. "Ja, weil... weil ich mir sonst wohl auch nicht geglaubt hätte."  
  
Marco lächelte leicht. "Danke dafür.  
  
Mario lächelte ihn an. "Danke, dass du mir glaubst."  
  
"Ich hab Bissspuren an meinem Daumen, da fällt es mir schwer was dagegen zu sagen."  
  
"Das Teufelchen hat wirklich gut zugelangt", grinste Mario  
  
"Ja... seit wann... weißt du von den beiden?"  
  
"War während der EM. Du weißt, am Anfang, als ich so schlecht drauf war."  
  
Marco nickte. "Ja, weiß ich noch ziemlich genau."  
  
"Da war ich total durcheinander, weil ich auf einmal die Stimmen gehört habe. Und dann konnte ich sie auch sehen."  
  
"Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen sein."  
  
Mario nickte leicht. "Ich hab nicht an die beiden geglaubt, was sie ziemlich... traurig gemacht hat. Das Engelchen hat sogar geweint. Und ich habe ihm ein Stückchen Taschentuch abgerissen. Da wurde es mir klar - als der Fetzen dann nass war."  
  
"Das schaffst auch nur du... nen Engel zum Weinen bringen", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Ich... kann das immer noch nicht wirklich glauben...."  
  
 _Es weint jetzt bestimmt auch_ , meldete sich das Teufelchen leise zu Wort.  
  
Mario schluckte. Das war allerdings zu befürchten. Aber er konnte ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Dafür saß das Teufelchen noch immer in seiner hohlen Hand. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß es da und starrte vor sich hin. Das Stückchen Schokolade lag angebissen neben ihm - offenbar bekam es nicht mal das runter.  
  
"Ach Teufelchen... wir finden dein Engelchen wieder, ganz, ganz sicher", versuchte Mario es zu trösten.  
  
 _Es ist ganz allein..._ , wisperte es nur als Antwort.  
  
"Ja, ist es. Aber nicht mehr lange. Wir werden es finden."  
  
"Mario hat recht", sagte Marco. Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, traute sich dann aber doch nicht das Teufelchen zu berühren.  
  
 _Du... du hilfst auch es zu finden?_  
  
Marco nickte. "Ich... meinst du denn, ich kann es überhaupt sehen? Vielleicht sehe ich ja nur dich..."  
  
 _Du weißt, dass es das Engelchen gibt... und du siehst mich. Du wirst es sehen können._  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
 _Ja, ganz sicher. Es... es ist so ein liebes Engelchen... so vorsichtig und zurückhaltend..._  
  
"Du magst es aber wirklich sehr", sagte Marco.  
  
Das Teufelchen nickte leicht und lächelte ein wenig verliebt. _Sehr..._  
  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Marco lachen. "Dein Engelchen und dein Teufelchen sind also schwul", sagte er zu Mario.  
  
 _Sind wir nicht_ , widersprach das Teufelchen leise. _Wir sind nicht männlich oder weiblich, also sind wir auch nicht schwul. Oder lesbisch. Oder sonst was. Bei uns geht das nicht in solchen Kategorien._  
  
"Ah... aber du bist doch männlich", sagte Marco.  
  
Das Teufelchen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Ich bin ein Teufelchen._  
  
"Aber deine Stimme ist eindeutig männlich."  
  
 _Ja, und?_  
  
"Das heißt doch, dass du männlich bist."  
  
Das Teufelchen hob eine Augenbraue. _Willst du jetzt nachgucken, ob ich männlich bin?_  
  
"Nein!" sagte Marco schnell. "Nein, ich... also... ich war ja nur neugierig..."  
  
Das Teufelchen grinste kurz, dann wurde es wieder ernst. _Ich vermiss mein Engelchen..._  
  
"Ich vermiss es auch", sagte Mario leise.  
  
 _Ich wünschte, ich würde es wiederfinden..._  
  
"Bald hast du es wieder", versprach Mario.  
  
 _Ich hoffe es so..._  
  
"Wie lange noch Marco?" fragte Mario.  
  
"In einer halben Stunde landen wir. Und dann müssen wir gucken, wie wir wieder zurückkommen."  
  
„Gleich den nächsten Flug zurück suchen“, sagte Mario. Er lehnte sich zurück, setzte sich das Teufelchen auf den Bauch und streichelte es leicht.  
  
Auch Marco lehnte sich zurück und versuchte nachzudenken. Wie sollten sie ein kleines, für alle anderen Menschen unsichtbares Engelchen bloß finden? Sie konnten es nicht ausrufen lassen, wenn sie nicht in der Klapse landen wollten. Sie konnten keinen Köder auslegen. Schilder... "Könnt ihr lesen?", fragte er das Teufelchen leise.  
  
 _Ja, natürlich!_ sagte das Teufelchen eingeschnappt.  
  
"Sorry", murmelte Marco. "Wenn wir... Flugblätter auslegen? Oder Visitenkarten? Mit einem Hinweis, wo wir zu finden sind?"  
  
"Und wenn das andere Leute finden?" fragte Mario.  
  
Leise seufzte Marco. "Ok, dumme Idee..."  
  
Mario griff kurz nach Marcos Hand. "Die war nicht dumm. Aber wir müssen halt aufpassen. Wir werden am Flughafen in Dortmund nicht unerkannt bleiben..."  
  
"Und wenn wir dann ein Engelchen suchen..."  
  
"…freut sich die Bild über Füllstoff fürs Sommerloch."  
  
"Also vorsichtig suchen..."  
  
"Ja... und hoffen das wir es durch Zufall finden."  
  
Mario nickte leise, dabei streichelte er das Teufelchen weiter. Es war inzwischen am Boden zerstört.  
  
Nun fasste sich auch Marco ein Herz und berührte das Teufelchen ganz vorsichtig. "Hey kleiner Kerl, das wird schon wieder..."  
  
Mit großen, geröteten Augen sah das Teufelchen ihn an. _Meinst du?_  
  
Marco nickte. "Na klar. Das Engelchen wird euch doch auch suchen, oder?"


	4. Ein einsames Engelchen

Mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernt saß das Engelchen einsam und verlassen auf einer Abflugtafel und starrte stumpf in die Gegend. Es fror in seinem dünnen Kittelchen. Die Flügel hingen kraftlos nach unten und immer wieder musste es die Nase hochziehen, weil es kein Taschentuch hatte.

_Teufelchen... Mario... Teufelchen... Mario... Teufelchen..._ , flüsterte es heiser, zu mehr hatte es keine Kraft mehr, nachdem es mehr als eine Stunde lang durch den Flughafen geflogen war und die beiden gesucht und gerufen hatte.

Immer wieder musste es daran denken, was passiert war: Mario, der hektisch hinter Marco her rannte, der Trageriemen seiner Laptoptasche rutschte zu schnell für das Engelchen und plötzlich trudelte es durch die Luft, krachte gegen einen Mauervorsprung und dann wurde es dunkel. Als es wieder aufwachte, lag es auf dem schmutzigen Boden und niemand war zu sehen.

Riesige Füße, schwere Schuhe liefen dicht an ihm vorbei, und es hatte Glück, dass es nicht getroffen worden war. Es hatte sich dann in eine Ecke gerettet und erst einmal durchgeatmet. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte es nicht sagen, und dann hatte es noch einen Moment gebraucht um sich zu erholen. Danach war es gestartet und war quer durch den ganzen Flughafen geflattert. Inzwischen konnte es einfach nicht mehr, es fühlte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Eigentlich brauchte es nicht zu essen oder zu schlafen, aber jetzt fühlte es sich so unendlich schwach.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass es solange von Mario und dem Teufelchen getrennt war. So etwas sollte nicht geschehen. So was konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht geschehen! Es war doch an seinen Menschen gebunden! Es konnte doch nicht von ihm getrennt werden, und vom Teufelchen auch nicht!

Beim Gedanken an das Teufelchen, fing es wieder an zu schniefen. Sein Teufelchen... ob es ihn vermisste? Ob... ob sie überhaupt gemerkt hatten was passiert war? Was, wenn sie es einfach vergessen hatten? Wenn sie es gar nicht vermissten? Wieder liefen Tränchen seine Wangen hinunter.

Zitternd wischte es sich mit den Händen über die nassen Wangen. Nein, natürlich hatten sie es bemerkt und bestimmt machten sie sich schrecklich Sorgen. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich so schrecklich alleine, verlassen und so schwach. Das Engelchen lehnte den Kopf gegen die Halterung des Schilds und schloss die Augen. Was sollte es jetzt nur machen?

Wie sollten die beiden, Mario und sein Teufelchen, ihn finden? Würde das Teufelchen überhaupt dafür stimmen? Es war schließlich... nein, nein, so etwas durfte das Engelchen nicht denken. Das Teufelchen mochte ihn, und auch, wenn es draufgängerisch und unbeschwert war, würde es das Engelchen nie alleine lassen.

Sie gehörten schließlich zusammen. Sie mussten beide auf Mario aufpassen.

Bestimmt suchten sie ihn schon. Im Flugzeug, vermutlich. Und in Kroatien. Was sollte das Engelchen jetzt machen? Mit dem nächsten Flieger nach Kroatien fliegen? Oder hier bleiben und warten?

Es fiel dem Engelchen schwer nachzudenken. Würde Mario zurückkommen oder würde er vielleicht erst im Hotel feststellen das es fehlte? Dann würde Mario bestimmt nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass das Engelchen noch in Deutschland sein könnte.

Es wischte sich erneut über die Augen, die Tränen liefen jetzt unablässig über seine Wangen. _Teufelchen... Mario... Teufelchen_ , flüsterte es verzweifelt. Aber natürlich hörte es niemand. Selbst wenn Mario irgendwo in der Halle gewesen wäre, hätte es ihn nicht hören können.

Das Engelchen sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu den Menschen, die so bedrohlich groß die breiten Gänge entlanggingen. Niemand von ihnen war Mario oder wenigstens Marco. Wenn es Marco finden könnten, dann würde der ihn irgendwann auch zu seinem Mario zurückbringen. Es würde sich auf seine Schulter setzen, ganz doll festhalten, und einfach abwarten, bis die beiden sich wiedersahen. 

Es schluckte. Wie... wie würde Mario Marco überhaupt erklären, dass sie zurückfliegen mussten? 

Vermutlich musste Mario ihm die Wahrheit sagen - und riskieren, dass Marco ihn für verrückt hielt. Natürlich würde er ihn für verrückt halten, wer würde das nicht? Mario hatte ja auch an sich selbst gezweifelt, das Engelchen erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie weh das getan hatte. Dass Mario ihm und sich selbst nicht geglaubt hatte, beides zusammen war unerträglich gewesen. Aber dann, irgendwann, hatte Mario ihm geglaubt und es war so schön gewesen, dass Mario sie sehen konnte! 

Das Engelchen war so glücklich gewesen! Sein Mensch konnte ihn sehen, konnte sich mit ihm unterhalten! Und dann auch noch das mit dem Teufelchen, das es so sehr liebte! Und das Teufelchen mochte es auch. Selbst wenn sie nicht einer Meinung waren, war das Teufelchen immer lieb zu ihm. Es hatte ihm ja sogar in Polen geholfen, auf Mario aufzupassen! Als... Schutzteufelchen sozusagen.

Das Engelchen sah auf, als es unter sich ein Geräusch hörte, als wäre etwas heruntergefallen. Da lag auch etwas, ein dunkles Kästchen. Als es genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass es ein Handy war. Ob es... ja, es musste es versuchen. Mit letzter Kraft, seine Flügelchen versagten schon bald, flatterte es zu Boden und zog das Handy von den großen Schuhen weg in eine Nische. 

Es hatte so oft gesehen, wie Mario sein Handy bediente, allerdings war es für ihn viel schwieriger, weil es ein älteres Modell war und es auf die kleinen Tasten springen musste, um sie zu bewegen. Zum Glück war das Handy wenigstens an und nicht passwortgeschützt, sonst hätte es wirklich ein Problem gehabt.

Es überlegte einen Moment, dann erinnerte es sich an Marios Handynummer - jedenfalls war es sich fast sicher. Es besah sich das Display, dann begann es auf die Tasten zu treten, es kam ihm vor wie die Schrittfolge eines komplizierten Tanzes. 0 - Schritt - 1 - Schritt - 5 - Schritt... Schließlich waren alle Zahlen gewählt, und tatsächlich tutete es. 

Es wartete eine ganze Weile, dann wurde ihm klar, dass man im Flugzeug das Handy ja ausschalten musste.

In einer halben Stunde, nahm das Engelchen sich vor, in einer halben Stunde würde es es noch einmal versuchen. Es hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, das Handy hier so zu verstecken, aber es sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Mario würde es später sicher irgendwo abgeben, wo der Besitzer es wiederbekommen könnte. Ungeduldig sah das Engelchen auf die Uhr, die Sekunden vergingen unendlich langsam. Müde setzte es sich auf das Display des Handys und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. So müde... so alleine... so einsam...

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte es sich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt. Nicht bei Marios Sturz von der Schaukel; nicht bei den vielen kleinen und größeren Schrammen, die er sich geholt hatte; nicht bei der Schambeinentzündung, die ihn fast die gesamte Rückrunde ausgeknockt hatte...

Inzwischen machte es sich große Sorgen, nicht nur, dass es Mario und das Teufelchen womöglich nie wieder sehen würde, sondern auch, dass Mario etwas passieren würde. Das Teufelchen wusste doch gar nicht, was man als Schutzengelchen tat! Es war doch... höchstens im Praktikum! Es sah all die Gefahren doch gar nicht, die man als Schutzengel mühsam lernte, wenn sein Mensch langsam heranwuchs.

Und Mario übte einen nicht ungefährlichen Beruf aus. Außerdem war er manchmal auch einfach unglaublich tollpatschig. Da musste man extrem wachsam sein! Was alleine jetzt auf dem Flughafen passieren konnte, hatte das Engelchen ja am eigenen Körper erfahren müssen. Wieder sah es hoch, zur Uhr. 17 Minuten und 23 Sekunden waren vergangen, das musste reichen, vielleicht war Marios Handy ja wieder angeschaltet. Mühsam wie zuvor wählte das Engelchen die Nummer.


	5. Kontaktaufnahmeversuch

Aber wieder tutete es einfach nur und niemand hob ab. Müde ließ sich das Engelchen wieder auf das Display sinken. Wann würde es Mario endlich erreichen? Hatte er sein Handy auch verloren? Oder war es vielleicht leer, das passierte Mario immer wieder mal?

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah das Engelchen hoch, als ein Wischmop auf es zukam. Schnell schob es das Handy in eine Ecke am Fenster, dort, wo die Frau mit diesem riesigen Mop nicht hinkam. Erschöpft ließ es sich wieder auf das Display sinken. Vielleicht ging Mario ja auch nicht ran, weil es eine unbekannte Nummer war. 

Aber es war doch ein Notfall! Er musste doch drangehen! Resigniert ließ das Engelchen wieder den Kopf sinken. Wenn das mit dem Handy nicht funktionierte, dann wusste es nicht, wie es Mario je wieder finden sollte. Die Kraft um allein zurück zu Marios Elternhaus zu finden, die hatte es nicht.

Es war weit, so weit war es noch nie geflogen - und schon jetzt konnte es sich kaum noch in die Lüfte erheben. Seine Flügelchen hingen schlapp herunter und fühlten sich schwerer an als Blei. Nein, nach Hause würde das Engelchen es allein nie schaffen. Und sich einfach einen anderen Menschen suchen, in der Hoffnung, dass der es in die Nähe von Marios Elternhaus brachte, hatte auch keinen Sinn. 

Es würde es womöglich sonst wo hin verschlagen, und dann würde es Mario nie wiedersehen. Die einzige Hoffnung blieb also das Handy. Er musste es weiter probieren, irgendwann würde Mario bestimmt rangehen. Wieder sah es auf die Uhr, die halbe Stunde, die es zuerst angedacht hatte, war vergangen. Also wählte es erneut. 0 - Schritt - 1 - Schritt - 5 - Schritt...

Dieses Mal nahm Mario das Gespräch tatsächlich entgegen. "Götze?" Aufgeregt flatterte das Engelchen mit den Flügeln. _Mario? Mario ich bin’s! Das Engelchen!_

Aber Mario schien es nicht zu hören. "Hallo? Ist da wer? Hallo?" ertönte Marios Stimme nur ein paar Mal, dann klickte es und die Leitung war tot. So schnell ließ sich das Engelchen nach so einem ersten Erfolg doch nicht entmutigen. Vielleicht war die Leitung ja gestört gewesen, das war Mario auch schon passiert. Es wählte die Nummer noch einmal, wieder tutete es.

"Götze?" meldete sich Mario erneut. 

_Mario, Mario, ich bin’s, das Engelchen!_ Schrie das Engelchen in den Hörer, ganz direkt in das Mikrophon. 

"Hallo?" fragte Mario. "Es rauscht ganz schrecklich! Hallo... ist da jemand?" 

_Ich bin es, das Engelchen!_ , schrie es noch einmal, dann klopfte es kräftig auf das Plastik um das Mikrophon.

"Aua", murmelte Mario. "Marco, ich glaub mein Handy ist..." Der Rest des Satzes war nicht mehr zu hören, denn Mario hatte die Verbindung offenbar wieder unterbrochen. 

Jetzt traten dem Engelchen erneut Tränen in die Augen. Mario konnte es nicht hören, vermutlich aus demselben Grund, aus dem man sie nicht digital fotografieren konnte. Und nun? Was sollte es nun machen? Es konnte nur abwarten und hoffen. Hoffen, dass Mario und Marco und das Teufelchen zurückkommen würden, und dass sie es suchen würden. Und finden.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Durch die Vibration wäre das Engelchen fast vom Display gerutscht und nur in allerletzter Sekunde konnte es sich am Rand festhalten. 

Hastig suchte es nach dem grünen Hörer, auf den Mario immer drückte um ein Gespräch anzunehmen. _Ja, hallo?_ , fragte es laut und deutlich.

"Hallo?" fragte eine Stimme, die es nach einem Moment als die von Marco erkannte. "Hallo?... boah das rauscht ja echt heftig, Mario..." 

_Hallo!_ , schrie das Engelchen aus Leibeskräften.

"Aua", rief Marco. "Das ist nicht dein Handy, was kaputt ist sondern..." Wieder brach der Satz ab und es tutete nur noch. 

So war definitiv keine Verbindung zu Marios Handy herzustellen. Das hieß... es gab da doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Mario schrieb doch immer diese komischen SMS. Vielleicht konnte das Engelchen das auch? Das würde nicht einfach werden und vermutlich auch eine ganze Weile dauern, aber was hatte es zu verlieren? 

Mühsam suchte es sich durch die Menüs des Handys. Ob das Ding unter Mitteilung fiel? SMS war ja nicht zu finden... Schließlich konnte es einen Text eingeben. [mario ich bin hier auf demf lughafen kommzurücj ichsuch dich ich bra uchdichengelchen] dann gab es Marios Nummer ein und schickte die SMS los.


	6. Endlose Warterei

Obwohl so viele Kilometer zwischen ihnen lagen, dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis Marios Handy piepte. Er stand mit Marco und dem Teufelchen immer noch auf dem Flughafen in Kroatien und versuchte verzweifelt einen Rückflug nach Deutschland zu organisieren. 

"Is swei Patze morgen fruh", versuchte die Frau in recht unverständlichem, harten deutsch zu erklären. Eher so nebenbei öffnete Mario die SMS und las sie. "Das... das ist es! Die SMS ist von ihm!", rief er freudig aus. "Es... wir haben Kontakt!" Er zog Marco ein wenig zur Seite und zeigte ihm die SMS: [mario ich bin hier auf demf lughafen kommzurücj ichsuch dich ich bra uchdichengelchen]

"Wow, dein Engelchen kann SMS", sagte Marco. "Antworte ihm mal, ich versuch noch mal der netten Dame zu erklären, dass wir heute fliegen wollen, nicht erst morgen." 

"Frag, was wir den Urlaubern hier zahlen sollen, damit zwei hier bleiben", drängte Mario ihn, dann schrieb er zurück. [Sind wir erleichtert! Buchen den nächsten Flieger zurück. Bleib, wo du bist - und sag, wo das ist, wir holen dich. Wir vermissen dich, Mario, Marco, Teufelchen]

Mario sah zum Teufelchen. "Siehst du, es geht ihm gut", sagte es leise. "Bald haben wir es wieder." 

_Wie lange noch? Und auf dem riesigen Flughafen? Wie sollen wir es je finden? Und ganz alleine!_

"Es hat ein Handy und kann SMS schreiben. So finden wir es", versuchte Mario das Teufelchen zu beruhigen. 

_Es ist trotzdem ganz alleine_ , wiederholte das Teufelchen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario. "Aber nicht mehr lange. Bald sind wir wieder alle zusammen."

"Kümmer dich ums Teufelchen", bat Marco und verschwand wieder am Schalter. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, dann kam er zurück. "Kostet uns 1500 Euro, dafür bleiben die beiden hier", deutete er auf ein junges Pärchen, "das Wochenende noch hier."

Mario strahlte ihn erleichtert an. "Ich hätt auch doppelt so viel bezahlt."

"Ich weiß, aber die beiden finden es gar nicht schlecht noch ein bisschen bleiben zu können. In nem super Wellnesshotel und so."

"Am liebsten würd ich dich jetzt küssen", sagte Mario leise.

"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, wir können schon zum Gate."

_Dann los!_ rief das Teufelchen.

"Komm, ganz ruhig - und lass dich festhalten." Mario umschloss das Teufelchen fest in seiner Hand.

Das Teufelchen beschwerte sich nicht einmal, obwohl sein Puschelschwanz ein bisschen eingeklemmt war. Aber den Schmerz würde es ertragen, wie ein echter Held, für sein Engelchen.

Endlich saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen - ganz hinten in den engsten Reihen. Aber sie waren auf dem Weg zurück, zurück zum Engelchen. Unauffällig tastete Mario nach Marcos Hand und drückte sie fest.

"Wir werden es finden", versprach Marco ihm fest.

"Hoffentlich", wisperte Mario.

"Ganz sicher."

Mario lächelte schwach und lehnte sich zurück. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon völlig erschöpft.

"Versuch ein bisschen auszuruhen", flüsterte Marco. "Ich pass aufs Teufelchen auf."

Mario sah zum Teufelchen. "Teufelchen? Gehst du zu Marco? Ich will dir nicht versehentlich weh tun oder so." Das Teufelchen sah Marco kurz an, dann nickte es und kletterte auf seine Hand. 

So ganz geheuer war Marco das immer noch nicht. Aber im Moment hatte er zum Glück keine Zeit, um intensiv darüber nachzudenken, sondern musste einfach handeln. Er hielt dem Teufelchen seine Hand hin, und das machte es sich gemütlich. Irgendetwas gefiel Marco an seinem Blick aber nicht so ganz...

"Was... hast du?" fragte Marco schließlich leise.

_Dein Finger..._ , grinste das Teufelchen. _Der sieht gut aus..._

"Was meinst du?"

_Appetitlich!_ , grinste das Teufelchen geradezu diabolisch.

"Oh nein, du kleiner Satansbraten, du hast mich genug gebissen", sagte Marco sofort.

_Satansbraten?_ , sah das Teufelchen ihn an. _Das klingt nett._

"Hat meine Mutter früher immer zu mir gesagt", grinste Marco.

_Dann hast du auch gebissen?_

"Nein. Nur... Experimente mit den Barbie-Puppen meiner Schwestern gemacht."

Das Teufelchen lachte auf. _Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen!_

"Du siehst, ich kann auch ein kleiner Teufel sein", sagte Marco.

_Mag dich_ , murmelte das Teufelchen.

"Oh... danke", sagte Marco. Er zögerte kurz, dann hob er seine freie Hand und strich dem Teufelchen über den Kopf. "Ich... du bist auch total ok, kleiner Kerl."

Das Teufelchen lächelte leicht. _Das Engelchen mag dich auch..._

"Wirklich?"

Das Teufelchen nickte. _Wenn wir beide dich nicht mögen würden, dann hätten wir Mario nicht überzeugt es mit dir zu versuchen._

"Ihr habt... ihn überzeugt?" fragte Marco.

_Naja, ihm gut zugeredet halt..._

"Wäre... also... wären wir denn auch ohne euch zusammen gekommen?" fragte Marco leise.

_Möglich. Aber das wissen wir nicht._

"Ok..."

_Passt du auf mich auf?_ , fragte das Teufelchen leise.

"Aber natürlich", sagte Marco sofort. "Du bedeutest Mario offenbar sehr viel - du und das Engelchen. Ihr gehört zu Mario und Mario... gehört zu mir. Also gehört ihr beiden auch irgendwie zu mir... macht das Sinn für dich?"

Das Teufelchen nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Es kuschelte sich in die Hand und entspannte sich. Marco seufzte leise. Er hatte sich unheimlich auf den Urlaub mit Mario gefreut und jetzt... war der wohl erstmal ins Wasser gefallen. Mario würde, wenn sie das Engelchen gefunden hatte, bestimmt erstmal nach Hause wollen. War ja auch klar, so viel Stress, so viel Sorge... und dennoch wär er gern mit Mario weggefahren - seinetwegen auch mit Engelchen und Teufelchen.

Engelchen und Teufelchen... das hörte sich total irre an. Aber er hatte den Beweis in seiner Hand sitzen. Das kleine schwarzhaarige Teufelchen mit dem coolen Overall und dem Puschelschwanz. Es lag jetzt eng eingerollt, und irgendwie war sogar eine dicke, flauschige Decke aufgetaucht. Eine Decke in Rot- und Schwarztönen, sehr stilecht für ein Teufelchen. Nur dass sie so weich und warm und kuschelig war, das passte irgendwie nicht ganz.

Das kleine Kerlchen war wirklich ganz putzig. Aber da blieb trotzdem noch die Tatsache, dass Marco eigentlich nicht an so was glaubte. Aber so vertrauensvoll, wie das Teufelchen da in seiner Hand schlief... die Hand, in die es vorhin gebissen hatte... Vielleicht sollte er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern es einfach hinnehmen. Dann gab es halt Engelchen und Teufelchen.

Marco nickte leicht und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten. Das war vermutlich die beste Möglichkeit.  
Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre nämlich, dass er verrückt war und sich schnellsten einliefern lassen sollte. Und da er das nicht war, musste es Engelchen und Teufelchen halt geben.

Marco sah zur Seite, wo Mario mit geschlossenen Augen im Sitz saß. Auch sein Freund war ziemlich erschöpft - wie musste es da dem armen Engelchen gehen, das ganz allein auf dem Flughafen festsaß?

Er musste an einen Film denken, den er als Kind gern gesehen hatte. "Liebling, ich habe die Kinder geschrumpft". Da wurden Menschen so weit geschrumpft, dass sogar Ameisen riesig waren und dann mussten sie sich durch den Garten kämpfen, der für die kleinen Schrumpfmenschen, wie ein Urwald voller Gefahren war. So ähnlich musste sich das Engelchen wohl auch fühlen.

Hoffentlich fanden sie es bald... er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie so ein kleines Wesen alleine zwischen riesigen Menschen saß und wartete.


	7. Schwächer und kleiner und... weg?

Das Engelchen saß zitternd auf dem Handydisplay. Kurz nach Erhalt der SMS war es plötzlich dunkel geworden und hatte keinen Mucks mehr von sich gegeben. Offenbar war der Akku leer. Das Engelchen hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, die blöde Nachricht zu öffnen.

Aber es war eine angekommen, und es konnte nur hoffen, dass es eine Antwort gewesen war - und keine Nachricht für den Besitzer des Handys. Das Engelchen hatte die Beinchen angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Irgendwie wirkte die Welt um es herum noch größer.

Größer, kälter und unheimlicher. Ständig hallten Durchsagen durch die Hallen, Menschen rannten, Koffer rollten, Kinder schrien... Es war laut, ohrenbetäubend laut. Es drehte sich auf dem Handy um und ließ die Beine baumeln. Baumeln? Vorhin hatte es doch noch ganz locker auf dem Handy sitzen können! 

Es riss die Augen auf. Schrumpfte es etwa? Es rutschte vom Handy und stellte sich gerade und aufrecht hin. Ja, vorhin ihm das Handy nur bis zum Knöchel gegangen, jetzt ging es ihm bis zum Knie. Ein zittern lief durch den Körper des Engelchens und es sah hilflos vom Handy zu seinen Füßen und wieder zurück. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Es konnte doch nicht schrumpfen! Wie... wie sollte es Mario dann je finden?!? Und - warum schrumpfte es bloß?

War es das was passierte, wenn ein Engelchen ohne seinen Menschen war? Schrumpfte es bis... bis es nicht mehr da war? Wenn sein Mensch starb, dann musste auch das Engelchen verschwinden. Passierte das auch, wenn sie zu lange getrennt waren? Und - wie lange dauerte das? 

Das Engelchen schniefte und bemühte sich nachzudenken. Wie lange war es jetzt schon allein? Es waren einige Stunden. Drei, vier? Wenn es in dem Tempo weiter schrumpfte, wie lange würde es dann dauern, bis es... nicht mehr da war?

Eine eisige Kälte der Angst ergriff sein Herz. Es würde verschwinden! Einfach so verschwinden! Es würde Mario und sein Teufelchen nie wieder sehen. Seinen Menschen... und sein Teufelchen... Wieder begannen die Tränen zu laufen. Und diesmal konnte es sich nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören. Es... hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Die ganze Mühe mit dem Handy war vergeblich gewesen. Es würde verschwinden, bevor Mario es finden konnte. Mario würde noch ein Handy auffinden... und sonst nichts.

Wie würde es dann wohl mit Mario weitergehen? Konnte ein Mensch ohne seinen Schutzengel überleben? Nur mit einem... Schutzteufelchen in Ausbildung? Und was wenn das Teufelchen auch verschwinden würde? Weil es ohne Engelchen auch kein Teufelchen geben konnte?

Dann wäre Mario ganz alleine. Leise schluchzte das Engelchen auf. Zitternd schlang es die Arme um seinen Körper. Was sollte es denn jetzt machen? Es... es musste Mario doch wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Einen letzten Gruß...

Es sah sich um, vielleicht fand es ja etwas... irgendetwas... es saß an einer weißen Wand, die sich als Schreibuntergrund eignen würde. Aber womit schreiben? Es durfte sich nicht zu weit von der Stelle hier entfernen, sonst würde es sie vielleicht nicht wieder finden. Vielleicht... aber selbst, wenn es einen Kugelschreiber finden würde, wäre der zu schwer für seinen geschrumpften und geschwächten Körper. Vielleicht... ein Lippenstift?

Das Engelchen ging ein paar Schritte zu den Fenstern. Hier saßen einige Leute, auch Frauen, die ihre Taschen auf den Fußboden neben sich gestellt hatten. Das Engelchen fühlte sich elend, als es durch die Tasche suchte - und einen kleinen schwarzen Stift fand, mit dem Frauen ihre Augen schminkten. In Gedanken entschuldigte es sich bei der Frau, aber es war ein Notfall.

Mit dem Stift ging es zurück zu der weißen Wand und begann zu schreiben. Es war eine mühsame Arbeit und immer wieder rutschte es ab und verschmierte die Buchstaben teilweise: [Mario ich verschwinde langsam achteauf das teufelchen vergissmichnich], schrieb es mühsam, dann setzte es ein [Engelchen] darunter. Dann konnte es den Stift nicht mehr halten und ließ ihn fallen.

Als es die schwarzen, krakeligen Buchstaben an der Wand betrachtete, kamen erneut die Tränen. So wenig Worte, dabei hätte es noch so viel zu sagen. Wie lieb es Mario hatte und dass es sich so gefreut hätte, wenn es mit Marco hätte reden können. Dass es sich gewünscht hätte, dass es das Teufelchen wenigstens einmal richtig geküsst hätte...

All das... all das würde es nicht mehr tun können, weil es verschwinden würde. Wieder schluchzte es leise. Es sah sich noch einmal um, dann ließ es sich einfach auf den Boden sinken. Es war vorbei. Alles was es noch tun konnte, war abzuwarten, bis es verschwunden war.

Irgendwie war es unter all der Trauer erleichtert. Es hatte keine Aufgaben mehr, es konnte nichts mehr tun. So wurde es langsam ganz ruhig.

Es schloss die Augen und dachte an die schönen Momente zurück, die es mit Mario und dem Teufelchen hatte erleben dürfen: Mario als Baby, das langsam die Welt entdeckte; die Freude über die ersten Schritte und das erste Wort; die Abenteuer im Kindergarten und in der Schule; die vielen Stunden beim Fußball; der Rausch der ersten Meisterschaft und der zweiten; und Marco... natürlich Marco. Wenigstens das hatte es richtig gemacht. Es hatte seinem Menschen geholfen, mit seiner großen Liebe zusammen zu kommen.

Das Engelchen fühlte, wie es immer schwächer wurde, wie es kaum noch atmete, wie es langsam kalt wurde. Es roch kaum noch etwas, hörte kaum noch etwas, spürte kaum noch etwas, als sich auf einmal etwas änderte. "Engelchen!" hörte es doch noch etwas. Sicher eine Halluzination, natürlich, wer sollte hier seinen Namen kennen, wer sollte es hier sehen können. Doch, da, noch einmal. "Engelchen!" Waren das Mario und das Teufelchen, die es suchten?

Vermutlich träumte es. Es wünschte sich so sehr, Marios Stimme zu hören, also hörte es sie.


	8. "Engelchen!"

_Engelchen!_ Schwere Schritte kamen näher, _Da, da muss es sein! Ich fühle es!_ Das Teufelchen, jetzt träumte es also vom Teufelchen, von seiner eigenen großen Liebe. Es verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Sein Teufelchen...

Dann fühlte es etwas, weich und warm "Engelchen!", hörte es Marios Stimme, näher. "Was... was ist passiert, Engelchen?"

_Oh Gott Engelchen! Es... guck nur wie klein es ist!_ hörte es die panische Stimme seines Teufelchens.

Dann wurde es in die Arme des Teufelchens gezogen und ganz, ganz festgehalten. _Engelchen, bitte... sei nicht..._ Es fühlte, wie das Teufelchen zitterte, wie sein Körper bebte.

"Wir müssen hier weg", hörte es eine andere Stimme, Marcos. "Hier sind zu viele Leute, die uns sehen."

"Wohin?" Marios Stimme, dann wurde es, wurden sie beide in eine feste Hand genommen.

"Ins Auto", sagte Marco. Mehr wurde nicht gesprochen, dafür schwankte die Hand sehr. Das war dem Engelchen egal, sie hatten es gefunden, es würde nicht alleine sein, wenn es verschwand. Sein Teufelchen war bei ihm und Mario. Vielleicht konnte es ihnen jetzt doch noch sagen, wie lieb es sie hatte.

Endlich wurde es wieder ruhiger, und es hörte Autotüren klappen. Eine Fingerspitze berührte seinen Körper. "Engelchen?", fragte Mario leise.

Es war mühsam, aber schließlich schaffte es das Engelchen seine Augen zu öffnen. "Oh Engelchen... es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Mario. "Es tut mir so leid... ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

_... Nicht deine Schuld..._ , wisperte das Engelchen.

"Ich hätte auf dich aufpassen müssen..."

"Ist es immer so... durchscheinend?" fragte Marco leise und beugte sich über Marios Hand um das Engelchen näher zu betrachten.

"Nein", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Engelchen, was ist das?"

_... wollte dir noch sagen... unheimlich lieb..._ kam es kaum hörbar vom Engelchen.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Engelchen", flüsterte Mario. "Ich hab dich so lieb..." Er nahm es vorsichtig hoch und drückte es an seine Brust. "Oh Engelchen..."

Endlich fühlte das Engelchen wieder Wärme. Es roch Mario und hörte seinen Herzschlag. Es fühlte, wie Marios Hand zitterte, wie sein ganzer Körper bebte. "Ich hab Angst um dich, Engelchen", gab er zu.

_... das... Teufelchen.. wird auf dich aufpassen_ , flüsterte das Engelchen.

_Engelchen, ich liebe dich_ , flüsterte das Teufelchen völlig verängstigt. Es schob sich näher an das Engelchen heran und umarmte es. _Bitte, du musst bei mir bleiben._ Ganz fest hielt es das Engelchen, wenn es tatsächlich... dann sollte es nicht alleine sein.

Mario brach bei dem Anblick in Tränen aus. Da lag sein blasses, durchscheinendes Engelchen in den Armen des Teufelchens. Er fühlte, wie Marco seinen Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. Das Engelchen durfte hier nicht einfach verschwinden, irgendetwas musste er doch tun können!

"Teufelchen gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?" fragte Mario. 

Das Teufelchen reagierte gar nicht, sondern hielt das Engelchen fest an sich gedrückt.

"Zum Arzt können wir es nicht bringen", murmelte Marco.

"Willst du etwas... essen? Trinken?", schlug Mario leise vor.

Weder Teufelchen noch Engelchen reagierten. Das Teufelchen hielt sein geschwächtes Engelchen noch immer fest im Arm. Mario lehnte sich schwer gegen Marco und ließ das Engelchen aber nicht aus den Augen. Was konnte er nur tun, damit das Engelchen wieder gesund wurde?

Das Engelchen sah schrecklich aus, durchscheinend, so klein und so zerbrechlich! "Engelchen", wisperte er erneut und begann es leicht zu streicheln, über die dünnen Arme und den winzigen Kopf. "Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen", wisperte er. "Ich brauch doch meinen Schutzengel."

_Das Teufelchen..._ , flüsterte das Engelchen. _Es kann auf dich aufpassen._

"Nein, und das weißt du", sagte Mario und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Das Teufelchen kann das nie so gut machen wie du."

_Es wird es lernen... Mario... bin froh, dass du hier bist..._

Mario schluckte mühsam. Sein Engelchen durfte nicht verschwinden! "Engelchen", flüsterte er und streichelte das Engelchen weiter. Irgendwann hob er die Hand und drückte das Engelchen leicht an seine Brust. Der kleine Körper war ganz kalt, so würde er es vielleicht ein bisschen wärmen.

"Mario soll ich uns nach Hause fahren?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ja, bitte", flüsterte Mario und hielt das Engelchen weiter fest.

Marco nickte und schnallte Mario vorsichtig an. "Ich fahr auch ganz langsam."

"Danke... Engelchen, geht das mit dem Fahren?"

Das Engelchen nickte nur schwach. Ob sie fuhren oder standen war völlig egal. Mario war da und das Teufelchen auch. Es war nicht alleine. Das wäre das schlimmste gewesen: zu verschwinden, und niemand war da.

Erschöpft schloss das Engelchen die Augen. Das Teufelchen hielt es immer noch fest und auch Mario drückte es vorsichtig an sich. Es wurde wärmer, es fror nicht mehr so entsetzlich. Und es fühlte wieder besser die Umgebung und die Nähe und Wärme um ihn herum. Vielleicht ein letztes Geschenk, bevor es verschwand. Es hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss diese letzte Gabe.

_Ich werd dich auch nie mehr ärgern_ , hörte es das Teufelchen flüstern. _Ich werd immer auf dich hören, versprochen._

Dann spürte es flammendheiße, unglaublich tolle Lippen auf seiner Wange. Das Engelchen lächelte. Ein Kuss von seinem Teufelchen. In diesem Moment erstarb der Motor. Bevor jemand fragte, erklärte Marco, "Wir sind da. Kommt, steigt aus."

"Hilfst du mir?" bat Mario, der mit Engelchen und Teufelchen beide Hände voll hatte.

"Klar", versprach Marco, lief um den Wagen herum und half ihm beim Aussteigen. Dann schloss Marco die Haustür auf.

Mario ging gleich durch ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Sofa. Dann löste er die Hände leicht und sah Engelchen und Teufelchen an. Das Teufelchen flüsterte dem Engelchen etwas ins Ohr und hielt es dabei die ganze Zeit fest im Arm.

Müde schlug das Engelchen die Augen auf und sah Mario an. _Hey_ , wisperte es.

Mario lächelte. "Hey mein kleines Engelchen", flüsterte er.

_Mein Engelchen_ , korrigierte das Teufelchen und lächelte auch.

"Unser Engelchen", nickte Mario und strich dem Engelchen über den Kopf. Es sah wieder solide aus, nicht so durchsichtig wie zuvor. "Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er leise.

_Ich... ich weiß nicht_ , murmelte das Engelchen.

"Du siehst besser aus. Nicht mehr... durchsichtig", versuchte Mario zu erklären.

_Wirklich?_ fragte das Engelchen und versuchte den Kopf anzuheben.

"Du warst ganz transparent geworden", nickte Mario. "Bleib noch liegen, überanstreng dich nicht."

_Mir war so kalt_ , wisperte das Engelchen.

_Du hast dich auch ganz kalt angefühlt_ , nickte das Teufelchen mitfühlend.

"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt", sagte Marco, der sich inzwischen neben Mario gesetzt hatte. "Das Teufelchen ist fast durchgedreht vor Sorge."

_Mein Teufelchen_ , strahlte das Engelchen das Teufelchen an.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst hab", flüsterte Mario.

_Ich... lass uns nicht mehr drüber reden_ , bat das Engelchen. _Aber... Marco weiß von uns?_

"Ja... das Teufelchen hatte... bissige Argumente", grinste Marco schief und hob seinen Daumen.

_Oh, du hast...?_ Das Engelchen sah die Bissspuren ganz deutlich und lachte leise. _Vorsicht, bissiges Teufelchen?_

_Er wolltet uns ja nicht glauben_ , sagte das Teufelchen.

"Naja, ist ja schon... ungewöhnlich."

_Nein, das ist total normal._

"Aber nicht, dass man euch sieht."

_Nun... gut, das ist vielleicht nicht so normal_ , gab das Teufelchen zu.

"Aber es ist schön", lächelte Mario die beiden an.

_Ja, sehr schön_ , lächelte das Engelchen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Hier fühlte es sich wohl und sicher, und es merkte, wie es langsam wieder an Kraft gewann. Offenbar waren Mario und das Teufelchen grade noch rechtzeitig gekommen um es vor dem Verschwinden zu retten. 

Ganz vorsichtig hielt Mario es weiter an seine Brust gedrückt und streichelte es zwischen seinen Flügelchen. Das Engelchen schloss die Augen und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen. Nicht nur die von Mario, sondern auch die des Teufelchens, das sich nun dicht neben es gelegt hatte und sich an seine Seite kuschelte. _Ich hatte solche Angst um dich_ , wisperte es und küsste seine Wange.

_Tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Probleme bereitet habe_ , flüsterte das Engelchen.

"Engelchen", raunte Mario ziemlich entsetzt. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gut genug aufgepasst habe. Dass du runtergefallen bist und wir dann weg waren. Und wir es erst im Flugzeug gemerkt haben, dass du gefehlt hast. Du... du wärst fast verschwunden, das... das darf ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!"

_Ich hätte mich besser festhalten müssen_ , sagte das Engelchen.

"Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken darüber, Engelchen. Wir haben alle nicht aufgepasst - aber das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. In Zukunft gucken wir drei immer, dass alle da sind, ok? Wir passen gegenseitig aufeinander auf."

Das Teufelchen nickte sofort. _Ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen._

Das Engelchen drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte es an. Langsam zog es einen Arm hervor und griff nach der Hand des Teufelchens. Das Teufelchen schloss seine Hand fest um die des Engelchens.


	9. Erhohlung

Mit geschlossenen Augen lächelte das Engelchen leicht. Mario hielt es noch immer fest und streichelte es. Irgendwann stockte er. "Wächst du?", fragte er leise.

Das Engelchen schlug die Augen auf und sah an sich herunter. _Kann sein... ich mein vorhin bin ich ja auch geschrumpft..._

_Oh ja, du wächst wieder!_ , freute sich das Teufelchen und zog das Engelchen recht schwungvoll an sich. Es war noch immer deutlich kleiner als das Teufelchen, aber nicht mehr so winzig wie vor einer Stunde, als sie es gefunden hatten. Das Engelchen seufzte erleichtert.

_Es wird alles gut, mein Engelchen_ , wisperte das Teufelchen und schloss es ganz fest in seine Arme.

"Na da scheint die Krise doch fürs erste abgewendet zu sein", sagte Marco lächelnd. Irgendwie waren die beiden ja schon süß zusammen. Das dunklere Teufelchen und das helle Engelchen. "Sag mal Engelchen... trägst du ein Kleid?"

_Nein!_ , protestierte das Engelchen sofort. _Das ist mein Kittelchen. Kleid, pah._

Mario lachte. "Ich hab’s auch erst für ein Kleid gehalten."

_Es ist trotzdem ein Kittelchen, kein Kleid_ , schmollte das Engelchen ein wenig. Es versuchte sich aufzurichten um es zu demonstrieren, aber dafür fehlte ihm offensichtlich noch die Kraft.

"Bleib liegen", sagte Marco. "Ich glaub dir ja."

_Du kannst uns also auch sehen_ , sah das Engelchen Marco jetzt an.

Marco nickte. "Mario hat mir die Bilder gezeigt und dann... hat das Teufelchen mich gebissen. Und irgendwie ist es immer klarer geworden, bis ich es ganz sehen konnte."

_Bilder? Das hat geklappt mit den Fotos?_ , fragte das Engelchen aufgeregt.

Mario nickte. "Marco holst du sie mal?" bat er seinen Freund.

Der nickte kurz und holte den Rucksack, in dem die Bilder verstaut waren. Ganz behutsam setzte Mario sich das Engelchen auf die Brust, hier schien es sich am besten zu erholen, und zeigte ihm die Fotos. Das Engelchen war ganz begeistert davon, sich und das Teufelchen auf den Bildern zu sehen.

_Hängen wir das hier ins Schlafzimmer?_ , deutete es auf einen besonders schönen Abzug, auf dem die beiden einträchtig nebeneinander saßen.

"Können wir machen", sagte Mario lächelnd.

_Schön_ , lächelte das Engelchen und kuschelte sich wieder an Marios T-Shirt. Es war jetzt wirklich deutlich gewachsen und auch schwerer geworden; als Mario es auf dem Flughafen in die Hand genommen hatte, hatte es so gut wie nichts mehr gewogen.

Marco lehnte sich zurück und schob einen Arm um Marios Schulter. Auf dessen Brust lagen noch immer das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, beide inzwischen fast wieder gleichgroß.

"Wie sieht’s aus, habt ihr Hunger?" fragte Marco. Ihm selbst knurrte ganz gehörig der Magen, was auch kein Wunder war. In der ganzen Aufregung hatten sie noch nichts gegessen.

"Bisschen... müssen wir mal gucken, was so da ist. Nudeln mit Sauce aus dem Glas?", schlug Mario vor und setzte sich auf. 

"Das oder Pizza bestellen", sagte Marco.

"Dann Pizza", beschloss Mario kurzerhand. "Weißt ja, was ich nehme." Er kraulte das Engelchen inzwischen den Rücken.

Marco grinste und bestellte schnell bei Marios Lieblingsitaliener zwei Pizzen. "Esst ihr auch mit?", fragte Marco Engelchen und Teufelchen.

_Wir müssen nicht essen, können aber_ , sagte das Teufelchen.

"Und was mögt ihr so?"

_Alles was Mario mag_ , sagte das Engelchen.

"Oh... stimmt", nickte Marco. "Ist ja irgendwie logisch."

_Wir mochten deine Schokolade bei der EM übrigens sehr gern_ , sagte das Teufelchen grinsend.

"Oh, hat... hat Mario euch davon abgegeben?", grinste Marco nach dem ersten Schrecken. Irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass die beiden übernatürlichen Wesen sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten.

Das Teufelchen nickte. 

"Dann wird Mario das diesmal bestimmt auch machen", grinste Marco.

_Ich nehm auch gern was von deiner Pizza_ , grinste ihn das Teufelchen an. 

"Ich hab mir eine mit Chili bestellt."

_Heiß - wie ich_ , lachte das Teufelchen. 

"Ganz heiß", lachte auch Marco und stupste das Linke Horn des Teufelchens an.

_Klar, bin ein heißer Feger, das weißt du doch_ , sagte das Teufelchen. 

Das Engelchen sah es dabei etwas unsicher an. So locker mit einem Menschen scherzend hatte es sein Teufelchen noch nie erlebt - mit wem denn auch?

"Du bist echt ein Teufelchen, weißt du das", grinste Marco. 

_Natürlich bin ich das!_ , warf sich das Teufelchen in Pose.

"Spinner", sagte Marco lachend. 

"Ich seh schon, ihr versteht euch", grinste Mario und strich dem Engelchen leicht über einen Flügel. Marco und das Teufelchen nickten.

_Trotzdem gehört das Engelchen zu mir - und ich lass es nie wieder alleine!_ , meinte das Teufelchen.

"Sollst du auch nicht", sagte Marco. 

_Also... ähm... lass mich mal wieder zu meinem Engelchen_ , stapfte das Teufelchen über Marios Brust.

_Komm her_ , flüsterte das Engelchen und streckte die Hand nach dem Teufelchen aus. Sofort setzte sich das Teufelchen daneben und zog das Engelchen näher. Es legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste es leicht - helle, weißlich schimmernde Haut an dunklerer, rötlicher.

"Ihr beiden seid ja wirklich knuffig zusammen", sagte Marco. 

Völlig entrückt sah das Engelchen sein Teufelchen an, streichelte über sein Gesicht und über die Hörner. Das Teufelchen lächelte sanft. Es hob nun auch die Hand und streichelte dem Engelchen über die federweichen hellen Haare.

_Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen_ , wisperte das Engelchen.

_Ich hatte auch solche Angst um dich. Und keine Ahnung, wie wir dich finden sollten..._

_Das... oh das Handy! Wir müssen es abgeben, damit der Besitzer gefunden werden kann!_

"Das Handy? Ach ja, das... machen wir, wenn wir wirklich in den Urlaub fahren, ok? Mal sehen, wann wir nen Flug kriegen", schlug Mario vor.

"Ich kümmer mir drum, wenn wir nachher die Pizza gegessen haben", sagte Marco.

_Danke_ , nickte das Engelchen. _Wir müssen den Besitzer finden, weißt du? Der braucht das ganz bestimmt._

Marco nickte. "Klar. Ich ruf mal beim Flughafen an, ob schon jemand das Handy vermisst hat."

_Danke_ , war das Engelchen jetzt sichtlich erleichtert. Marco verstand es, verstand das schlechte Gewissen, unter dem es gerade litt.

In diesem Moment klingelte es. "Gott sei Dank, die Pizza", sagte er und stand auf.

Mario hielt das Engelchen noch immer auf seiner Brust und hatte auch nicht vor es so schnell wieder loszulassen. 

Marco erledigte schnell das Bezahlen und brachte dann die Kartons ins Wohnzimmer. Marios Eltern hätten das weniger gut gefunden, aber die waren nicht da. "Ich hol nur schnell ein Pizzamesser, dann können wir essen", sagte Marco, als er die Kartons auf den Couchtisch stellte.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an. Dann schnupperte er leicht. "Hm, die ist gut..."

_Und passt nicht in euren Ernährungsplan_ , sagte Engelchen mit einem milden Tadel in der Stimme.

"Ach Engelchen... wir haben Urlaub, hm? Außerdem ist Gemüse drauf... guck mal, da, Tomaten..."

_Und du brauchst jetzt auch was richtiges zum Essen und nicht nur Salat_ , sagte das Teufelchen zum Engelchen. _Du musst schließlich wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen._

_Salat ist viel gesünder... vielleicht mit Ei und Käse und Schinken? Oder Pute?_

"Aber Pizza schmeckt viel besser", sagte Marco der mit dem Pizzaroller zurück kam. "Heißer Käse, knuspriger Teig und dann der leckere Belag... viel besser als Salat."

_Aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder fit bist, Engelchen. Und... morgen gibt’s Salat, okay?_ , versprach Mario.

_Und zum Nachtisch Eis_ , sagte das Teufelchen, dass abwechselnd auf die Pizzen und sein Engelchen starrte.

"Na komm, holt euch was", grinste Mario es an. "Dann muss ich auch nicht so viel ungesunde Pizza essen."

_Aber gut aufs Engelchen aufpassen_ , sagte das Teufelchen. Zögernd löste es seine Umarmung und sah Marco auffordernd an. "Zwei kleine Teile bitte."

"Kommt sofort", grinste Marco und schnitt zwei Stückchen ab, etwa in der Größe eines Zwei-Euro-Stücks. "Wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann sag, ja?" Er legte die Stückchen auf eine Untertasse und stellte sie auf Marios Bauch.

Dann teilte er einige größere Stücke für Mario und sich ab. Mit dem großen Teller auf dem Schoß setzte er sich neben Mario und bot ihm davon an.

"Danke", sagte Mario lächelnd und griff zu. Erst jetzt merkte, dass er ebenfalls Riesenhunger hatte. So aßen sie erst einmal schweigend, Engelchen, Teufelchen, Mario und Marco. Auch das Engelchen langte ordentlich zu. Die Pizza schmeckte aber auch zu gut. Mario sah das sehr erleichtert, denn wenn man Appetit hatte, dann war man doch auch gesund.

"Deine Flügel sind hübsch", sagte Marco, der das Engelchen ebenfalls beobachtete.

_Oh – danke_ , strahlte das Engelchen ihn an und flatterte mit seinen Flügelchen.

"Und du kannst damit so richtig fliegen?"

Eifrig nickte das Engelchen, dann sah es ein wenig unsicher nach rechts und links, als würde es auf Einspruch von Mario und dem Teufelchen warten. Als der ausblieb, begann es heftig mit den Flügelchen zu schlagen und erhob sich in die Luft.

Das Teufelchen seufzte sichtlich erleichtert. Es hatte Angst gehabt, dass das Engelchen vielleicht noch zu schwach wäre, aber es erhob sich offenbar mühelos in die Luft. Es schwirrte einmal um ihre Köpfe, um dann wieder beim Teufelchen zu landen.

"Beeindruckend", sagte Marco. Sofort strahlte das Engelchen ihn an. Mario lachte leise. Marco wickelte das Engelchen ja sofort um den Finger.

"Magst du noch was?", bot Marco ihm auch gleich noch ein Stück von der Pizza an.

_Gern_ , sagte das Engelchen.

"Dann hier", schob Marco noch ein Stück mit besonders dickem Belag auf die Untertasse.

_Danke_ , sagte das Engelchen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Dann sah es zum Teufelchen. _Möchtest du dir das Stück mit mir teilen?_ fragte es schon fast schüchtern.

_Gerne_ , strahlte auch das Teufelchen bis über beide Ohren.

Das Engelchen schob ihm das Pizzastück zu. Schnell biss das Teufelchen ab, dann schob es das Stück zurück. So teilten sich die beiden das Stückchen Pizza bis die Untertasse leer war.

"Noch mehr?", fragte Mario die beiden.

Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. _War sehr lecker_ , sagte das Engelchen.

"Dann sind wir hiermit wohl fertig.", meinte Marco und räumte zusammen. Engelchen und Teufelchen rollten sich auf Marios Bauch zusammen, eng aneinander gekuschelt.


	10. Ruhe nach dem Schrecken

"Die beiden sind echt süß", lächelte Marco, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. 

Mario nickte und betrachtete die beiden. "Wollen wir heute Abend ganz gemütlich einen Film gucken?", schlug er vor, als er sich neben Mario setzte.

"Ja gute Idee", sagte Mario. "Aber nichts aufregendes, ja? Wir hatten genug Action und Drama für heute."

"Lass uns mal durch dieses Online-Angebot gucken", schlug Marco vor und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Mario nickte und lehnte sich an Marcos Schulter. Der zappte ein wenig herum, bis er auf einen netten Fernsehfilm mit dem ansprechenden Titel "Ein Teufel für Familie Engel" stieß.

_Ja, den_ , rief das Teufelchen sofort.

"Ja, der klingt nett", meinte Mario und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Marco. Engelchen und Teufelchen kuschelten sich auch zusammen, und wie Mario nach einem weiteren Blick entdeckte, hielt das Engelchen den Schwanz des Teufelchens in der Hand und streichelte ihn gedankenverloren.

Mario lächelte sanft. Er wusste, wie empfindlich das Teufelchen dort war. Und das Engelchen musste das auch wissen. Das Teufelchen jedenfalls genoss es über alle Maßen hier so zärtlich berührt zu werden.

Plötzlich spürte Mario einen Kuss an seiner Schläfe. "Gönn den beiden doch ein bisschen Privatsphäre", grinste Marco.

Mario lächelte leicht, dann stutzte er. "Woher weißt du...", wisperte er.

"Na komm, ich bin nicht blind", sagte Marco leise. Inzwischen streichelte das Teufelchen ein Flügelchen des Engelchens.

"Die beiden sind genauso verliebt, wie wir beide", fuhr Marco leise fort.

"Ja, sind sie. Und das Engelchen hatte genauso wenig gewollt wie ich."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Wieso ich, oder wieso das Engelchen?"

"Beides", sagte Marco. "Das... Teufelchen hatte vorhin schon erwähnt, dass die beiden dich... ermutigen mussten, uns eine Chance zu geben..."

Mario nickte. "Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Erstmal, weil ich mir einfach nicht sicher war, wie du das siehst. Und dann... weiß nicht, ich hatte wohl einfach Schiss."

"Du hattest Schiss?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Hatte ich. Weiß auch nicht genau, warum.

"Wir haben’s ja zum Glück trotzdem geschafft", sagte Marco.

"Und die beiden hier auch."

"Ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen, die eine Liebesbeziehung führen", grinste Marco.

"Unglaublich. Aber sie sind toll zusammen. Zu zweit noch so viel besser als alleine."

Marco nickte. "Ja. Und sie sind glücklich zusammen, das ist die Hauptsache."

Inzwischen lagen sie noch enger zusammengekuschelt und küssten sich gedankenverloren.

"Weißt du was?" wisperte Marco. "Ich finde, die beiden machen das genau richtig."

Mario kicherte leise. "Wir sollten ihnen ein ruhiges Plätzchen in meinem Zimmer geben", überlegte er nach einem Moment.

"Dabei fühlen sie sich auf deinem Bauch offenbar pudelwohl."

"Schon, aber da willst du doch bestimmt hin...

Marco lachte auf. "Ja... früher oder später müssen wir die beiden auf ein Kissen umquartieren. Ich geh schon mal hoch und guck, was ich so finden kann, und ihr drei kommt gleich nach?"

Mario nickte und zog Marco schnell für einen Kuss an sich. "So, jetzt darfst du gehen." 

Marco lachte leise, dann eilte er die Treppe hoch in Marios Reich. Er liebte Marios ausgebauten Dachboden. Vermutlich hatte er es deshalb nicht eilig, seine eigene Wohnung fertig zu bekommen. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit hier. Seine Wohnung hatten seine Schwestern zwar schon vorbereitet, aber es fehlte doch noch eine Menge. Das würde aber bis nach dem Urlaub warten.

So lange waren sie beide hier gut aufgehoben. Marco suchte ein wenig herum, dann fand er eine Holzkiste, in der Mario ein paar DVDs aufbewahrte, nahm die DVDs heraus und legte ein Kissen hinein. Es sah schon aus wie ein Bett. Eine Bettdecke... die würde er zusammen mit Mario suchen.

Schnell räumte er den Nachttisch leer und stellte das kleine Bett darauf. So würden die beiden nicht zu weit weg von Mario sein, hatten aber trotzdem ihre Privatsphäre um... was auch immer zu machen. Er war gerade fertig, da hörte er Marios Schritte auf der Treppe

"Ich wollte dich grade holen kommen", sagte Marco lächelnd.

"Hast du...?", fragte Mario, der Engelchen und Teufelchen in den Händen hielt.

Marco deutete auf das Bett. "Die Engelchen-Teufelchen-Suite ist bezugsfähig", grinste er.

_Oh_ , rief das Engelchen freudig auf. _Das sieht toll aus! Und es ist ganz in Marios Nähe!_

"Ja und ihr seid trotzdem ein bisschen für euch", sagte Marco.

_Man kann nicht reingucken, wenn man im großen Menschenbett liegt_ , bemerkte das Teufelchen.

"Ihr braucht nur nach was zum Zudecken", sagte Marco.

_Wir haben schon was_ , erzählte das Teufelchen.

_Ja, unsere Decken_ , nickte das Engelchen.

"Eure... Decken?", fragte Marco nach. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er die Decke vom Teufelchen ja schon einmal im Flugzeug gesehen hatte. "Dann hast du auch so eine wie das Teufelchen?" fragte er das Engelchen.

_Ja, klar_ , nickte das Engelchen, und wie aus dem Nichts erschien die dünne, weiche Decke.

"Praktisch", sagte Marco.

_Wir müssen ja bei unserem Menschen bleiben, da kann man nicht mal schnell was raussuchen._

"Dann seid ihr die ganze Zeit bei Mario?" fragte Marco. "Auch beim Training?"

_Ja, natürlich! Da kann doch am meisten passieren. Und man muss schnell Entscheidungen treffen._

"Und... wenn Mario duscht? Seid ihr dann auch dabei?"

_Klar_ , grinste das Teufelchen. _Aber da sitzen wir lieber irgendwo an der Seite._

"Und wenn... also... naja, wenn Mario und ich... seid ihr dann auch dabei?"

Das Teufelchen grinste nur, während das Engelchen knallrote Ohren bekam.

Marco schluckte. "Oh"

_Keine Sorge... wir gehören ja zu Mario, da kriegen wir so was auf jeden Fall mit._

"Das... also... ich...", Marco grinste Mario schief an. "Wenigstens ist es nicht deine Mutter die uns im Bett erwischt hat."

Mario stutze kurz, dann lachte er auf. "Nein, waren nur mein Engelchen und mein Teufelchen."

_Also... jetzt wo ihr euer eigenes Bett habt, da... da müsst ihr ja nicht mehr zugucken, oder?_

_Ähm.. nein, aber wir müssen doch bei Entscheidungen..._

"Bei... Entscheidungen?"

_Ja, wir müssen doch immer die Möglichkeiten aufzeigen._

"Ich glaube, das kriegen wir ganz allein hin", sagte Marco schnell. Trotzdem kamen unwillkürlich die Bilder in seinem Kopf, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen begannen darüber zu streiten, ob Mario heute lieber oben oder unten sein sollte...

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann fing das Teufelchen an zu kichern. "Was ist so lustig?" fragte Marco.

_Naja, was Mario gerade denkt..._

Sofort sah Marco zu Mario. "Was meint der kleine Satansbraten?"

"Ähm... nichts", beteuerte Mario mit roten Wangen. "Und du hältst die Klappe, Teufelchen"

_Ich muss doch aber meinen Ruf als... Satansbraten wahren_ , grinste das Teufelchen.

"Du Teufelchen", lachte Marco ihn an. "Also, wollt ihr ins Bett?"

_Ja gern_ , sagte das Engelchen. Mario lächelte und setzte beide in ihr neues Bett.

Sofort erschienen die beiden Decken. _Ja, das ist wirklich sehr gemütlich_ , nickte das Engelchen. _Vielen Dank Marco._

"Dann schlaft gut, ihr beiden... und erhol dich noch ein bisschen, Engelchen", wünschte Mario.

Das Engelchen nickte. Dann flatterte es hoch zu Mario und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. _Ich hab dich lieb_ , wisperte es.

"Ich dich auch", lächelte Mario es an. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben." Das Engelchen lächelte, dann flatterte es weiter zu Marco.

_Dich hab ich auch lieb_ , wisperte es und küsste auch Marco auf die Wange.

Marco lächelte. "Ich bin... wirklich froh, dass ich euch kennengelernt hab."

_Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich richtig kennengelernt habe. Dass du uns sehen kannst._

_Ja, sonst wäre Marco mein voll verschärfter Overall entgangen_ , meldete sich das grinsende Teufelchen zu Wort.

"Er ist totaaal cool", bestätigte Marco lachend.

"Ich glaube ich weiß, was du zu Weihnachten kriegst", grinste Mario.

"Einen Highway-to-Hell-Overall", lachte Marco fröhlich.

Mario nickte.

"Also... wollen wir alle ins Bett?", fragte er nach einem Moment. Irgendwie war er nach der Aufregung des Tages total geschafft.

"Ja, sollten wir", sagte Marco und zog Mario an sich.

Jetzt konnte sich Mario richtig entspannen, und er lehnte sich gegen Marco. Marco hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt. "Ist alles wieder gut", wisperte er.

"Wir haben das Engelchen gefunden... und es geht ihm wieder gut", musste sich Mario wohl selbst erinnern.

"Es geht ihm gut. Und dem Teufelchen auch." 

Mario kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. Es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen, aber jetzt waren sie alle vier wieder zusammen, und alles war gut. Alles war besser als am Morgen, als Marco noch nichts von dem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen wusste. Jetzt hatte er den beiden sogar ein weiches Bett gebaut.

Marco hauchte einen Kuss gegen Marios Stirn. "Ich bin noch mal schnell im Bad."

"Bis gleich", nickte Mario und sah ihm nach. Dann setzte er sich auf und warf einen Blick ins Engelchen-Teufelchen-Bett.

Die beiden hatten sich wieder enganeinander gekuschelt. Ein wenig träge strich das Engelchen wieder über den Puschel des Teufelchens. Die beiden waren jetzt eindeutig wieder gleich groß, und das Engelchen sah komplett erholt aus.

Beruhigt begann Mario sich für die Nacht umzuziehen. Als Marco aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, machte er sich selbst ebenfalls schnell fertig.  
Schließlich lagen auch die beiden Menschen eingekuschelte im Bett.

***

Die Sonne brannte auf sie herunter, schon zwei Mal hatte Mario Marco den Rücken mit Sonnenmilch eingecremt. Sie saßen auf Handtüchern am Strand, zwei große für die Menschen, ein kleines Händehandtuch für Engelchen und Teufelchen.

Sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt und waren heute Morgen einfach zum Flughafen in Dortmund gefahren und hatten den nächsten Flug nach Kroatien genommen. Das Hotel hatte Marco am Morgen per Mail informiert, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen, leider mit Verspätung ankommen würden.

So war es kein Problem gewesen, den Urlaub mit einem Tag Verspätung zu beginnen - und jetzt konnten sie ihn wirklich genießen. Am Strand, beim Beachvolleyball - bei dem Engelchen und Teufelchen immer auf Marios Schultern saßen - und beim Baden. Für die beiden kleinen Wesen hatten sie sich vom Hotel eine Schüssel mit Wasser geben lassen, in der sie angeblich ihre Getränke kühlen wollten, und die jetzt als Engelchen-Teufelchen-Schwimmbad diente.

Ab und an hatte Marco immer noch Augenblicke, in denen er das ganze nicht glauben konnte. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass die beiden kleinen Wesen existierten. Sie hinterließen Fußabdrücke im Sand, hinterließen feuchte Taschentücher, wenn sie sich abtrockneten und wenn sie in ein Stück Schokolade bissen, dann sah man die Bissspuren.

Außerdem platschte das Wasser bei ihrer Wasserschlacht so sehr, dass er selbst einen nassen Bauch bekommen hatte. Die beiden waren unglaublich fröhlich und ausgelassen, beide mit ihren Badehosen, Engelchen in weiß-silbrig, Teufelchen in schwarz mit roten Flammenaufdruck.

Grinsend sah Marco zu Mario. "Wollen wir nicht auch wieder ins Wasser?"

_Jaa_ , jubelte das Teufelchen, das gleich auf Marcos Schulter kletterte.

Mario nahm das Engelchen hoch und stand auf. "Aber schön festhalten ihr beiden."

_Machen wir_ , versprach das Teufelchen und pustete sich seine Schwimmflügelchen auf.

Marco lachte. An den Anblick würde er sich nie gewöhnen. Das Teufelchen in Badehose und Schwimmflügeln.  
Aber im großen Meer hatte es doch ein bisschen Angst, gerade, weil es sich, anders als das Engelchen, nicht vor hohen Wellen retten konnte, indem es schnell in die Lüfte aufstieg.

"Alle bereit?" fragte Mario und nach einem einstimmigen Nicken machten sie sich auf zum Wasser.

Engelchen und Teufelchen blieben zunächst auf seinen Schultern sitzen, erst, als sie im Wasser waren und Mario begann zu schwimmen, rutschten sie herunter und ließen sich auf der Wasseroberfläche treiben.

Sowohl Marco als auch Mario behielten die beiden immer im Auge. Niemand wollte so was wie am Flughafen wieder erleben.

Gleichzeitig waren Engelchen und Teufelchen ganz aufmerksam, besonders natürlich das Engelchen, das seine Rolle als Schutzengel jetzt besonders ernst nahm, nachdem es am Vortag so schrecklich lange von Mario getrennt gewesen war.

Sie schwammen eine ganze Weile, bis die Erschöpfung sie schließlich zurück auf ihre Handtücher trieb.

Ein Hotelangestellter brachte ihnen kühle Getränke und Eis, damit legten sie sich zurück in die Sonne - allerdings nicht bevor Mario Marco noch einmal gründlich eingecremt hatte. Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten beide darauf bestanden. Das Engelchen, damit Marco keinen bösen Sonnenbrand bekam, das Teufelchen, weil Mario ihn so mehr oder weniger unsittlich berühren konnte, und das in aller Öffentlichkeit!

Schließlich dösten sie einfach eine Weile in der Sonne. _Sagt mal..._ , murmelte das Engelchen nach einer Weile.

"Hm? Was ist?", fragte Mario träge.

_Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?_ Die Frage spukte dem Engelchen schon länger im Kopf herum, schließlich war es am Ende kaum noch sichtbar gewesen.

Fast durchsichtig und kleiner als ein Feuerzeug hatte es auf dem Handy gesessen und auf sein Ende, sein Verschwinden gewartet. "Ich weiß nicht", meinte Mario. "Irgendwie... wir hatten schon im Flugzeug überlegt, wie wir dich finden könnten. Das Handy klingelte nicht mehr, also war das keine Möglichkeit mehr..."

_Akku war leer_ , murmelte das Engelchen. _Ich hab nicht mal deine Antwort lesen können..._

"Oh Engelchen", macht Mario mitfühlend. "Da stand drin, dass wir so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen würden. Und das... dass wir dich vermisst haben." Das Wissen, dass das Engelchen nicht einmal diesen kleinen Trost gehabt hatte, schmerzte.

Das Engelchen lächelte leicht. _Ich hab euch auch ganz schrecklich vermisst._

"Das glaub ich dir", nickte Mario und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf ,den Rücken hinunter. "Das muss schlimm gewesen sein."

Das Engelchen nickte und musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als er an die Augenblicke im Flughafen dachte. Die Einsamkeit, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Angst und Verzweiflung...

"Ich pass jetzt immer gut auf dich auf. Und aufs Teufelchen auch, versprochen!"

_Weiß ich_ , sagte das Engelchen. _Also... wie habt ihr mich nun gefunden?_

"Wir sind erstmal ganz durch den Flughafen gegangen und haben gesucht. Wir wussten ja nicht, wie schlecht es dir ging! Wir haben viel oben gesucht, weil du von da aus wohl eine bessere Aussicht gehabt hättest. Und überall, wo es hell war, vielleicht wärst du ja da gewesen. Wir waren schon einmal durch den Flughafen durch und auf dem Rückweg, als das Teufelchen auf einmal aufgeschrien hat."

Das Teufelchen nickte. _Ich hab dich gespürt, weißt du. Nur ganz kurz und ganz schwach, aber es kam von unten und da wussten wir, dass wir nicht weiter oben suchen durften._

_Du hast mich gespürt?_ , fragte das Engelchen. _Dabei... war ich doch schon fast nicht mehr da!_

"Ihr beide habt halt eine besondere Beziehung", sagte Mario. 

_Ich weiß_ , nickte das Engelchen, _Wir gehören zusammen. Seit du geboren wurdest. Aber dass es mich spüren kann..._

"Zum Glück", sagte Mario. "Als wir dann näher bei dir waren, da hab ich auch was gespürt. Und dann haben wir die Schrift an der Wand gesehen und das Handy, das davor lag." 

_Die Schrift, ja_ , nickte das Engelchen leise. _Ich wollte noch mehr schreiben...so viel aber ich konnte nicht._

Mario schluckte. Die wenigen Worte, die Engelchen offenbar mit einem Kajalstift an die Wand geschmiert hatte, waren schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatten deutlich gemacht, wie hoffnungslos das alles für das Engelchen gewesen war. 

Er konnte nicht anders und hob das Engelchen hoch. „Es tut mit so leid “, flüsterte er. Das Engelchen schmiegte sich sofort an Mario. _Lass uns nicht mehr daran denken, ja?_ bat es kaum hörbar. 

“Ist ok “, nickte Mario, der einfach nur unendlich froh war, dass er das Engelchen wieder hatte und es ihm wieder gut ging. Lange hatten sie jedoch keine Ruhe, das Teufelchen kletterte auf seine Brust.  
Sofort schloss Mario das Teufelchen ebenfalls in die Umarmung mit ein. 

Auch Marco schob sich ein wenig näher an ihn. 

"Wir werden uns nicht mehr trennen", flüsterte Mario. 

_Nie wieder_ , nickte das Engelchen und hauchte ihm einen kühlen Kuss auf die Brust. 

"Na sei froh, dass ich dich so gut leiden kann", grinste Marco. "Einfach meinen Mario küssen..." 

_Ist auch mein Mario_ , grinste das Engelchen und schloss die Augen. 

_Und meiner!_ meldete sich das Teufelchen. 

"Wir teilen ihn uns einfach, ok?", grinste Marco und streichelte erst das Engelchen, dann das Teufelchen - und dann Mario ganz leicht über die Brust. 

"Wie wär’s wenn wir nen kleinen Abstecher in unser Hotelzimmer machen", flüsterte er Mario ins Ohr. 

"Klingt nach einer großartigen Idee", grinste Mario. "Und ihr beiden könnt ja ein wenig in euer... Kartonbett gehen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war also der zweite Teil unserer Engelchen-Teufelchen-Reihe. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet erneut viel Spaß und seid dann auch im dritten Teil wieder mit von der Partie


End file.
